Injustice
by Fact Vs Fiction
Summary: Lisa returns to soul society with chaotic results for Shunsui and his Nanao-Chan. Shunsui/Nanao. *CHAPTER 7 is up!* Just when we thought Nanao's life was about to calm down...
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: Injustice**_

_**Author: FactVsFiction**_

_**Paring: Shunsui/Nanao**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach! Kubo does!**_

_**A/N: Finally a Nanao/Shunsui multi-chapter. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Injustice**_

Shunsui closed his eyes in acceptance of his faith. This was it. The battle had been vicious, that was certain, but when 7 Arrancar had focused on him alone even the great captain of the 8th had no hope. He had swindled the number down to four but four separate blows from a combination attack had him down and staring his faith in the eye. He watched with resignation as the blade flew towards him, his eyes closing to brace for the impact that never came.

His eyes slid open just long enough to see two black haired women with their backs to him. Blades raised as together they blocked the enormous blow. One was his Nanao-Chan, dressed in the basic Shinigami robes. Her hair had come loose and flew around her wildly. The other was an almost identical height and wore a distressingly familiar sailor suit…

He fell into the darkness. His last thought. _This was not going to be a good reunion_.

The women worked together, perfectly synchronised. Neither bothered to even look to the other as they took out the threat together. Nanao hefted her taichou's weight onto her shoulder. "I'll take him back." She stated simply. She was gone in a flash.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Oh don't tell me. Said the voice from the door. You're his fuku-taichou?" Nanao looked up from her desk and into the steel grey eyes of her mentor and processor Yadomaru-Lisa.

"Yes." Said Nanao simply. Returning to her work.

"Damn. Old pervert must have missed me more than I thought!" Said Lisa, amused. "What's your name kid! You sure we aren't sisters? Bet your appointment sent a few eyebrows into the hairline. Though you do seem capable of a good fight."

"If you have no official business here Yadomaru-san I politely request you leave." Said Nanao steadily.

"Hardass are we? Shunsui always did like 'em like that."

"I request again that you leave."

"Ouch. What kid? You didn't actually think you earned your position of your own merit did you? A little squirt like you? Tell me. Does he call you by my name?"

That was it. Nanao's whole body trembled with rage and she shot to her feet. A ball of kidou formed in her hand. "I am NOT sleeping with my captain." She spoke with a deathly calm voice. Nanao stalked around her desk.

"Doesn't change the fact that he hired you." Said Lisa. She was enjoying teasing the girl and she could see the tears building in her eyes behind her glasses.

"Get out of my office."

"Used to be mine"

"GET OUT!" Nanao yelled. Loosing control. She hurled the kidou at a wall.

The shout and bang brought the newly healed Shunsui running. "What's going…" The question died in his throat as he took in the scene. Lisa was smirking. Nanao was leaning n her desk. Shaking from head to toe and breathing sharply Shunsui was horrified to see the tears on her cheeks.

"What did you do Lisa.?" He questioned coldly.

"Just having some fun with your new play thing Shunsui. You missed me that much did you?" Nanao choked on another sob. A new set of tears falling.

Shunsui's whole presence went cold.

Nanao wasn't staying any longer. She needed out. She barged past them both, taking off at a sprint. Shunsui slammed the office door.

"Oh come on Shuns if she was willing to take that position after me then she must be desperate. No harm done your play thing will come back."

"You have no idea what you've just done." Said Shunsui quietly.

"So melodramatic!"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" He lost it. Shunsui rarely shouted. It wasn't good.

"If Nanao quits over your completely incorrect accusations there will be hell to pay! You hear me Lisa!"

"Na-Nanao?" Said Lisa shakily.

"You didn't even get her name first! You accused Nanao of that! Your own protégée. SHE CAN'T HELP WHO SHE LOOKS LIKE!"

"That was…Nanao..? B-but that's not right. Nanao's only a child."

"You left one hundred years ago." Snarled Shunsui. "People grow up."

Lisa just gaped.

"They grow up and learn to cover up the wounds of childhood abandonment that you've just torn open. You were the only person she's ever trusted completely and you TORE HER TO SHREDS!"

"Shunsui I didn't know. I didn't know it was Nanao. I wouldn't have!"

"Well it's a bit late for that. Do you have any idea how much nerve she showed in taking your position. The baby of the squad and your image. Do you have any idea how much people talked? How insecure she is about that already without your input?"

"I'm sorry!"

"If she quits you will be." Shunsui snarled. "Get out of my sight!"

OOOOOOO

"Unohana-taichou do you feel that?" Asked Isane worriedly. The 4th division taichou's nodded.

"Somebody's kidou is self harming. From the strength I suggest it is a master. Please go and track the person Isane-San. It is a dangerous situation for any Shinigami to be in. But for a Kidou master…"

"Understood. Taichou."

OOOOOOO

"Ise-San? Ise-San!" Isane ran to the 8th division fuku-taichou's bedside. Nanao lay on her side. Her breath coming in pained gasps, her arms were wrapped round her stomach and her knees were drawn to her chest. Pain racked her small frame.

"Ise-san what happened?" Isane asked in horror as she worked to stabilise the other woman's kidou.

"Hurts…" She gasped. "I'm not her…"She whispered. "I'm not her!" Stronger this time. Suddenly her kidou launched a new attack.

Isane realised that she couldn't handle this. Ise-San was just too powerful in Kidou arts to subdue. Being as careful as possible Isane lifted the quaking body and flash stepped as fast as she could.

OOOOOOO

Two hours later. Isane sat exhausted by Nanao's bedside, just staring at the other woman. It had taken both her and her captain to subdue the woman's kidou. Isane just couldn't understand. Of all the women in the Goeti 13 Isane had always believed Ise-san to be the most mentally stable, herself included. Self harming Kidou was not self activated. It took the purest of self loathing to cause the soul to torture itself. Isane couldn't believe that of all people it was Ise-san. What had happened the usually confident woman?

Suddenly her musings were interrupted as the 8th's taichou's ran into the room. "Nanao-chan! What happened? Is she okay?"

"Calm down Kyouraru-taichou" Said Unohana calmly sweeping into the room. Have a seat.

"What Happened?" Shunsui demanded.

"Ise-San's kidou has attacked her body." Said Unohana softly.

"S-self harming. B-but.."

"We were hoping you may know why." said Unohana.

"She repeated over and over I'm not her. Does it mean anything to you?" Asked Isane.

"Perhaps an identity crisis?" Said Unohana.

Shunsui put his head in his hands, sinking into a chair.

"That's a yes." Said Unohana.

"What happened Captain Kyoraku?" Said Isane softly. It was obvious that the girl was still shaken from what she had witnessed.

"Lisa-San is in soul society."

"I had heard." Said Unohana. "Reports say that she and Nanao-san worked as one to defend you. Nanao-San is still that insecure?" She asked, deeply concerned.

Shunsui shook his head dejectedly. "Lisa-San didn't recognise Nanao-Chan. You know how harsh she can be."

"I do. I need you to tell me exactly what was said so that we may begin to rebuild her confidence, Shunsui-San."

"I don't know." Said Shunsui sadly. "I ran there when Nanao lost control of her kidou. Threw it at a wall. She was furious… A-and sobbing. I've never seen Nanao-chan cry like that. Even the night Lisa-San left her as a child. She implied that Nanao was a replacement for her in more ways than one. Nan… Nanao-Chan ran. Lisa-San was the only person she's ever trusted completely…"

"And Lisa-San threw it back in her face." Unohana finished sadly. Shunsui just nodded into his hands.

This wasn't good at all.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Nanao was released from the 4th squad's care 2 days later. She had woken after 13 hours, her calm and composed self. The young 8th division fuku-taichou had apologised profusely for her 'childish' behaviour and for wasting Captain Unohana's and Isane's time. Of course both had told her she was talking nonsense but Nanao was adamant.

To the untrained eye Nanao appeared to be perfectly healthy but her condition scared Isane. Having witnessed first hand the devastation one simple loss of composure on Nanao's part could cause her body Isane had to wonder just how much the stoic vice-captain of the eighth kept under wraps in order to control her obviously immense power.

Nanao was playing a dangerous game with her powers and it needed to be dealt with. It was common knowledge in seretei that Nanao never used her Zampaktu. Arguably the most powerful kidou artist in soul society most assumed it was because she had no need… But having seen this… Isane was worried that Nanao was hiding deeper problems than her insecurity.

Shunsui had come to see her shortly after she woke. The poor man was torn apart by her condition, knowing that it was he that was at the root of these problems. True to form Nanao had refused to open up, completely dismissing the fact that any of the previous day had ever happened. Shunsui, knowing his Lieutenant best had followed her lead and let the subject drop for the time being. Isane figured that Nanao wouldn't be so lucky when the time to face Lisa came around.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Isane had volunteered to walk Nanao back to her division. Nanao Ise didn't keep friends but Isane knew her reasonably well by Nanao's standards. Nanao had agreed, knowing the caring healer would not take no for an answer and the duo had set out together.

They walked in silence. Isane knew enough to know not to start a conversation when Nanao was so obviously lost in her thoughts. Instead she settled on watching her body language.

"Oi! Yadomaru!" Someone yelled. Sprinting up to them Abari Renji placed a hand on Nanao's shoulder. She stiffened and Isane cringed. She watched as Nanao took a deep calming breath, closing her eyes. After gathering her composure the violet orbs opened and she turned to face Renji.

"Oh. Sorry Ise-san. You two really could be twins ya know!" Said Renji with a grin. Isane sighed. Men really had no tact.

"No matter." Said Nanao, seemingly perfectly calm.

"Anyway Ise-san. We need you too. Your taichou was sent looking for you. There's a meeting you need to attend."

"Thank you Abari-san." He shunpoed away.

"It's my own fault anyway." Said Nanao, sensing the healers eyes on her. " I should've put my hair up. Kyorau-Taichou forgot to put a clip in my overnight bag when he gathered it. Nothing to be done about it now. We'll be late."

With that the pair shunpoed across seretei to the 1st division.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Apologies for our tardiness Soutaichou-sama." Said Nanao with a composed bow as she and Isane entered.

"Take your places Ise-san, Koetsu-san." Both women hurried to take their positions beside their captains.

Nanao's hair did not go un-noticed as she walked to her position and she became quite self-conscious at more than one appreciative look sent her way. It really was quite startling for anyone who hadn't seen it before. Nanao's hair fell deadly straight to her waist when down. It was pitch black but shone the colour of her eyes where the light hit it. She silently took her place beside Shunsui who with an apologetic look offered her her clip. She gave a tiny nod of thanks and set to pulling her hair up into it's usual roll as Yamamoto began the meeting.

As hard as she tried Nanao found herself lost in her own thoughts for most of the meeting, only returning in reality just in time to hear Yamamoto address herself and Shunsui.

"Now. Regarding Yadomaru-Lisa's decision to remain in soul society now that the law against the visards has been lifted. Ise-san if you could please fetch Yadomaru-san from the waiting room I'd like to address you together."

Nanao gave a sharp nod, breaking rank, and returned a minute later, an uncomfortable looking Lisa in toe.

"You may take a position on Kyoraku's left Yadomaru-san."

Nanao re-took the lieutenants position on the right. She had a bad feeling that she wasn't going to like this talk but revealed nothing on her face.

"There has been much talk within the central 46 about what to do with you both. My first intention was to give Yadomaru-san the highest available seated position in a squad but the decision was removed from my hands. Soul society acknowledges that Yadomaru-Lisa was wronged and that she did not leave her position of her own free will. The central 46 have ruled that due to this fact the lieutenant's position of the 8th division was never vacated making Ise-san's appointment to the position null and void."

Gasps echoed around the room. Surely Yamamoto couldn't be implying what they thought he was. Lisa was gaping at the Captain commander. Her double on the other hand was focusing straight ahead of her ignoring her Captain's sad gaze.

"Ise-san." Said Yamamoto.

"I understand Sir. Law 46b section 17 states that a lieutenant may be replaced in two ways. Through the resignation or promotion of the previous Lieutenant or the treachery of the Lieutenant. I was promoted under the second circumstances. Yadomaru-san did not resign, nor was there treachery so my position does not stand." Said Nanao quietly.

"Yama-Ji I'm going to have to object to that. That isn't fair." Shunsui spoke up, looking down on his Lieutenant who was still steadily avoiding his gaze.

"I object as well. I have no intention of stealing Nanao-san's position. It's hers." Nanao's eyes widened slightly at Lisa's willingness as she spoke from Shunsui's left.

"I have already objected to the central 46 myself." Said Yamamoto. "I was overruled."

Whispers broke out among the Captains and their vices. Anyone could see that this was completely unfair and everyone was aware that since Nanao took her position the 8th division and in fact, the whole Goeti 13 had run a lot more smoothly. Nanao had earned her position and it was her devotion that made squad 8 the most specialised in combative kidou in the 13. She had given the eighth squad her talent and their specialisation and this was not the way to repay her.

"I think I speak for all the Captains when I say that for the record, we object as well." Hitsugaya said cool and calm. All the Captain's nodded their agreement.

"Unfortunately it does not matter. The central 46 recognise the wrong that has been done to Ise-san in this situation also. Ise-san was promoted from 18th seat 100 years ago which is currently taken. She has a choice. They are willing to offer Ise-san the position of demon arts professor in the academy due to her mastery. She can return to an unseated position in the eighth or compete for a seated position in another squad. Or. She can challenge Yadomaru-san in a structured duel for her position. It is her choice." Said the commander looking at Nanao.

"I will think about it Sir." Said Nanao quietly. Yamamoto nodded.

"Whatever that choice may be as of now Yadomaru-Lisa is reinstated as Vice captain of the 8th division."

Nanao numbly reached for the plaque on her arm. Tugging gently at the soft white material and slowly unwinding it from her arm. She ran her fingers across the smooth brass, feeling the ridges of the kanji for the eighth division before approaching Lisa. Seemingly perfectly composed she handed the gob smacked woman the badge and bowed. She then turned on her heels and left the hall, head held high.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The Captains studiously ignored the contained explosion of frustrated reiatsu 10 minutes later. Shunsui's expression, however, became even more melancholy if it were possible and Lisa cringed, guilt clear on her features. Trust Nanao to take the time to put up barriers and find an uninhabited area.

The lieutenants weren't quite as tactful and looked extremely curious as to why their captains were ignoring a huge surge in captain's level spiritual pressure. Byakuya shook his head at the questioning Renji. Yamamoto-Soutaichou closed the meeting and they were dismissed.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Shunsui took it upon himself to enter the Lieutenants quarters that night. The door was open and he knew Nanao was well aware of his presence Boxes littered the quarters which were lit only by moonlight and Shunsui manoeuvred his way through them. Sure enough he found Nanao exactly where he expected to. She sat on the ledge of the circular window in the living room, her bare feet pulled up onto the sill and a book closed in her lap. She stared out the window, lost in her thoughts.

Shunsui remembered back to the time just after Lisa left. Nanao had only been a child… Missing her time reading with Lisa Nanao had taken to curling up in the circular window of the Captain's office to read. It was true. She was never popular as a new recruit and Shunsui never said a word about her presence, figuring she needed the company as much as he did. Never once did she ask for his opinion on what she was reading though. She didn't really speak to him at all. Even in her years as fuku-taichou Shunsui would often enter the office to find her sitting in that window. Often asleep, sometimes thinking as she was now. He'd purposely had one built into her quarters.

"Nanao-Chan"

Shunsui watched as a single tear ran down her pale, glowing cheek in the moonlight. She wiped it away as it reached her sculpted jaw line.

"I'm almost packed Sir. You can tell Yadomaru-Fukutaichou that I'll be out by lunchtime tomorrow." Said Nanao, regaining her composure.

"Nanao-Chan" He repeated. It was all he could bring himself to say.

"I'll be fine Taichou." She stated in her usual no nonsense tone.

"Where will you go?"

"The dormitories for the time being Taichou."

Shunsui swallowed, trying to slow his rapidly beating heart. This was the question.

"What are you going to do? Nanao-chan?"

He saw her slump back against the wall and took his cue. He sat on the opposite side of the window ledge. She moved her bare feet wordlessly, making space for his own. They sat like that, just facing each other in the window ledge for a few minutes.

"I don't know." She was quiet. She sighed, pulling her knees to her chest. "I'm not moving to another squad. That's certain."

"What about teaching? That's an amazing position Nana-Chan. They have a lot of faith in you to offer it."

"It'd be great." She said, not even correcting the use of her childhood nickname. It was rare they spoke like this. Like the friends they were rather than captain and subordinate and it was allowed in such situations as long as the knowledge of it's existence never left the room. She loved speaking to him like this.

"You don't sound so enthusiastic Nana-Chan."

"Teaching would be perfect on a practical level but I don't want to leave squad 8. I've been here my entire career and I feel I feel…"

She struggled with her words. Nanao wasn't very good with emotional expression a result of her trust issues after Lisa's disappearance. The fact that she was trying said a lot to Shunsui. She usually bottled everything up until there was a result like the earlier explosion. She really didn't know what to do… She was looking for help.

"I feel like I'd be abandoning the troops."

The troops. Shunsui thought sadly. They were not going to take this well when they found out at the morning meeting. For all Nanao's bossing and for all their complaining the eighth squad were well known to be the most loyal in the 13 protection squads and they were loyal to Nanao, their "Boss", above everyone else, himself included. It was only fair. She ran the squad, Shunsui was the first to admit that, she taught them, organised them and fought with them. At loss, she mourned with them, at success she celebrated with them. In her own twisted way she was Mother to every single recruit on the squad from himself right down to the newest rookie and Lisa was never going to fill those shoes.

Of course Shunsui knew Nanao was thinking on a practical level. Nanao had pulled squad eight from the gutter. There were 6 years between Lisa's leave and Nanao's appointment, just long enough for Nanao to reach maturity. After the childhood years soul reapers tended to stop growing for a few millennia before finally entering the final stage like yama-ji. Most soul reapers didn't live that long and so maturity was the disappearance of ones childhood body. It was frowned upon to promote immature souls and Shunsui knew early on that the only person he wanted as his second was Ise Nanao.

During those six years though the squad fell into despair. Shunsui blamed himself for Lisa's situation and drank himself into oblivion daily. Most of the squad had abandoned him and he couldn't say he blamed them. Nanao had been their saviour. She'd pulled the squad together. Pulled him together and made certain that squad eight had something to be proud of. Sure enough they had fast become known as the top combative kidou squad. She inspired loyalty in him, in the squad, and unintentionally in herself. If she were to leave now their kidou would fall to pieces. There was no doubt about it. Nanao was a competitive person by nature and to see her work go down the drain would kill her.

"They'd understand Nana-chan."

_No they wouldn't._ Thought both with an internal sigh.

"You aren't going to challenge. Are you?"

She was silent for a minute.

"I don't want to get in the way…" Her voice was tiny as she spoke her most inner thoughts.

"What are you talking about?"

"I won't challenge if you don't want me to."

"What makes you think I don't want you to?"

"Well" She said, leaning forward to rub her feet. "Why would you want me to? I remember how happy you were when I was little. How easy everything was. You drank less and joked more because Lisa-san understood them."

Shunsui went to interrupt.

"And I know that Lisa-san's sexual orientation is lesbian Taichou so it's nothing to do with that." She said before he could comment.

"I remember the years after she left and how hard you took it. I remember vowing never to drink because I saw what it did to you and someone had to be there to pick you up. I remember teaching myself the paperwork so I could do the urgent things while you slept it off and how after 3 months I could forge your signature perfectly. Lisa-san's absence did that to you. She's your best friend and I am not getting in the way."

Her voice cracked in the last sentence and she blinked back the tears.

Shunsui on the other hand allowed his tears to fall freely.

"That's exactly why I want you to challenge it Nanao-chan."

"W-what?"

"You picked us up Nanao-chan. You picked me up. You dealt with the things about me that nobody else could. You cleaned up my mess and put me back together again. Yare yare Nanao-chan you _forged_ my signature for me! You! Lisa-san was my best friend along with Jyuushiro but Nanao-chan how could you ever believe yourself a replacement. NOBODY could ever replace you in my life. Nobody! You sell yourself short over and over again when I can't imagine my life without you in it. Lisa changed Nanao-chan. I knew that as soon as she said what she did to you, and that change isn't her fault, but please Nana-chan I know you can win if you try. I want you to stay."

"Kyoraku-taichou. Are you sober?!" She exclaimed lightly with a watery smile.

"Is it that obvious my Nanao-chan?"

This drew a smile from Nanao, her lips curved upwards and she looked at him with fond eyes. He actually got sober… for her.

"Thank you. I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask my dear Nanao-chan. Though a hug wouldn't go astray." He added with a charming smile.

Nanao wiped the tears from her cheeks. "You'd better keep your hands to yourself!"

"Of course my darling Nanao."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: Yay! Multi-chapter Shunsui/Nanao! Review! I'm really REALLY bad for becoming bored of multi-chapter fics so you really do need to convince me to post!

Becca


	2. Chapter 2

Shunsui woke surprisingly early the next morning. With a groan he closed his eyes against the early morning sun. He decided that being sober had some serious down points. Normal people did not get up this early in the morning and his back was killing him. That's what he got for sleeping on a round window ledge he supposed.

Then again. Being sober had its good points too. He mused as the soft warm mass on his chest sighed in it's sleep, snuggling further into his haori. He gave a light chuckle. If Nanao could see herself now she'd have a fit.

He couldn't believe that she'd actually hugged him. He could count the number of times that had happened in the past 127 years on one hand with digits to spare. So rare was it that Shunsui found himself quite unwilling to let her go. Instead of fighting back as he'd expected Nanao had just sighed and stayed there, slapping a wandering hand once. Shunsui didn't need to be told twice and kept his hands to himself. She was asleep within a minute.

He couldn't blame her. She must have been emotionally exhausted after vocalising so much hurt last night. Shunsui had thought before about how much she did for him in those years before her promotion but he'd never truly appreciated how big an affect it had had on her young mind at the time. He didn't deserve her… He glanced at the clock and sighed it was almost time for the morning meeting. Shunsui rarely ever attended but knew that today he had to be there.

"Nanao-chan." He shook her shoulder gently. "Nanao-chan."

It took her a second to get her bearings once she opened her eyes but when she did she jumped up.

"I apologise Kyoraku-taichou!"

"Its fine Nanao-chan. We just have to attend the morning meeting." needlessly

He saw her face pale drastically and knew the events from the previous day were returning to her foggy mind.

_I'm so sorry Nanao-Chan_.. He thought sadly as she raced off to change.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Dead silence.

You could have heard a pin drop in the training yard crowded with over 150 Shinigami.

"But- but that isn't fair! No offence to Yadomaru-san but Ise-san has been our fukutaichou for over 100 years taichou!"

"They can't just fire her. Just like that!"

"Well I say we boycott."

"If the boss goes then we go too!"

"YEAH!"

"You will do no such thing!" Said a voice from their mist.

"Boss!" The squad chorused. Creating a circle around Nanao.

"Boss they can't just fire you!"

"Technically I was never your fukutaichou in the first place."

"That's bull boss and you know it!"

"You will _all _continue to work your hardest under Taichou and Yadomaru. No excuses."

"But it isn't fair!"

"Life is not fair." Said Nanao simply.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure yet. For the time being I'm not going anywhere. I'll be staying in the dormitories with you. Now listen to your Captain."

"Yes boss!" They chorused like scolded children.

Shunsui chuckled from his position on the raised stage. Lisa could be fuku-taichou all she wanted but Nanao was always going to be the squads 'boss'.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A few days passed and thanks to Nanao's constant orders the tension between the recruits and their new lieutenant was kept to a minimum and drama was avoided within the ranks. Unfortunately the same was not to be said for Shunsui. He was drinking again, and not just normal Shunsui drinking either. He was over-doing it again, just as he had when Lisa first left. Nanao was doing her best to stay out of things, she really was. It seemed that Lisa had warmed to the idea of returning to her old position and was possessive of it.

Nanao was helping some of the newer off duty recruits with kidou when Lisa approached. They scattered immediately, unwilling to end up in the middle of an argument.

"Yadomaru-Fukutaichou." Said Nanao.

"Ise he's gone and overdone it again. I just can't get through to him. The third seat suggested I talk to you. He hasn't been sober in days."

"Taichou is very rarely sober Yadomaru-Fukutaichou. The first thing you want to do is hide his sake. He has stashes all over the office. Check the ceiling fan and the third floor board under the desk. Empty his bottom drawer and behind the books on the shelves and that should be most of it. Whatever you do don't shout at him. He gets like a child and takes it to heart. Give him two asprin before bed and come back to me if its still bad."

Lisa just gaped at the other woman and nodded slowly. "Thanks Ise-san."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Come on boss. Come play a game of go with us." Nanao looked up from her book. She was sitting in the common room of the squad eight dorms.

"Be a sport boss."

"Fine."

"Oh you're dead Moto. Challenging the boss to go. Nobody beats her. Not even taichou!"

"Well he wouldn't now anyway." Said the 4th seat under his breath.

"He's still drinking boss."

"Stupid git. It's as bad as it was before you became vice boss." Said Moto, placing a counter with force.

"It really is boss. We've all told her but she's too proud to ask you for help. We're worried about him." Piped up another cadet from the couch.

"Yeah, he hasn't been home in days."

"We're all upset over losing you boss but you're still here for now. I don't think taichou sees that. He's heartbroken."

"He has Lisa back."

"Boss. Gods you can be as dense as the captain sometimes. That man adores you. He didn't want Yadomaru back. He _needs_ you."

Nanao sighed. "Game" She stated.

"No way!"

"That was pathetic man." The recruits laughed at Moto's expense .

"You think he's still in the office?" Nanao questioned.

"He hasn't left all week boss. Word has it he's blown this months sake budget already."

"Already." Nanao muttered. She sighed. "I'll go and see if I can get him sober enough even for the captain's meeting tomorrow afternoon."

"Good luck boss."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Nanao knocked lightly on the doorframe. "Captain?"

"Nanao-chan." He slurred. Her brow furrowed in worry. Shunsui never slurred his words no matter how much he drank.

"Captain you're slurring. How much have you drank?"

"Emmmmm…" Shunsui started counting his fingers but got confused.

Nanao counted the empty bottles she could see under her breath.

"This many." Said Shunsui holding up eight fingers triumphantly. Nanao paled. She'd counted more than double that.

Alcohol poisoning. If it were anyone else they'd be dead right now.

"Captain. I need you to lie down on the couch."

Shunsui tried to lift himself but fell down in a heap. Nanao moved to help and working efficiently managed to lie him down on the couch. Shunsui was pale and his eyes unfocused.

"You stupid man. I thought we were over this." She said quietly as she put him to sleep with a kidou. Ready to begin the process of removing the sake from his system.

It was 4am and Nanao was hunched over the captain's desk completing paperwork.

"Is that Ise-san?" Nanao jumped at the soft voice, almost dropping her brush.

"U-Ukitake-taichou!"

Ukitake shook his head at his still sleeping best friend. "It isn't your job to bail him out anymore Ise-san, and definitely not at 4am. You need to sleep." Said Ukitake, concerned.

"He needs supervision Ukitake-taichou. I might as well do something productive while I'm here."

"Supervision?"

Nanao kicked the bin by the desk and with a clatter sake jugs rolled across the floor.

"Oh my… How many?"

"Eighteen. Stupid man could've died if I hadn't found him." Nanao grumbled. "I cleaned his system but patients have to be supervised until they regain consciousness."

"He really gave himself alcohol poisoning?"

"I never believed I'd be back to doing this." Said Nanao, almost to herself.

"Back to? This has happened before Ise-san? When?" Ukitake was seriously worried now.

"It happened regularly after Yadomaru-Fukutaichou left. Taichou blamed himself. I found him one night, of course I didn't know the kidou then so when I brought him to Unohana-Taichou I was hysterical. She fixed him up and taught me. Just in case it ever happened again."

"Did it happen again?"

"A minimum of 3 times a month for the next seven years." She replied absently as she forged the captain's signature to the document.

Ukitake stared at her, horrified. He'd never known… He couldn't believe he'd never known.

"To teach such a kidou to you. You were only a child and you were exposed to that."

"At that point in time I was the only person who spent any time around Taichou. Kaien-San had just died so you were busy and the recruits would avoid taichou. I used to read in the window. She nodded towards it."

"It stopped. Why?"

"I got tired of it and lost control… I slapped him across the face." Said Nanao, turning slightly pink. "That was the end of it…until now."

She signed another document, placing it on the completed pile to her right.

"You're pretty good at that." Ukitake commented.

"I'd sit and do paperwork on those nights as well. It was easier for me to just sign them. It was never misused after I became fuku-taichou I swear."

"I don't doubt that Ise-san." Said Ukitake with a comforting smile.

"Have you any idea why he's done this?"

"It's either something to do with Yadomaru-Fukutaichou or something to do with me."

Ukitake nodded. "You are very dear to him Ise-san. You are very dear to your whole squad. Do remember that Ise-san."

Nanao sighed, approaching the hurting captain and taking his pulse. She grimaced. "His pulse is too low for him to wake. He'll need an IV."

"I'll accompany you if you'd like."

"No thank you Ukitake-Taichou. I think taichou would prefer you weren't there."

"That's very likely Ise-san. Shall I give his apologies for the meeting?"

"Please do. Unohana-taichou hasn't had to run an IV since that night I found him. No doubt she'll want him monitored until at least this evening." Nanao hefted her captain over her shoulder and flashed out.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Six AM saw Nanao knock sharply on the first division doors for her scheduled meeting. Her composure denying that she'd been up all night. She was lead into the huge conference hall, her guide bowing out of the room immediately. Her footsteps echoed on the polished floors and she bowed upon approaching the old commander.

"Rise, Ise-san."

She did calmly. "Good morning Yamamoto-Sama."

"I take it you have made a decision?"

"Yes Sir. I want my position back and I'm willing to fight for it." She said. Her voice strong and unwavering under the commanders intense gaze, her eyes fiery .

"How is Kyoraku-san now?"

Nanao visibly started, immediately cursing herself for showing surprise. Of course he knew, he knew everything.

"He is stable, he should wake within the hour Sir."

"I'm glad that you're challenging Ise-san."

Nanao said nothing.

"Go and check on your taichou then get some rest. Your fight is in 3 days time."

"Yes Sir."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Nanao decided to skip the fourth division. It was common practice from a centaury ago that she give her taichou time to compose himself before facing her down. Instead she headed out into the eighth division gardens. She'd been spending a lot of time out there since her demotion she didn't really feel that she had a place in the squad to call hers anymore and Shunsui was the only other person to use the gardens.

She wandered through the cherry blossoms, lost in her thoughts before settling under one on the thick blanket of grass. She sat for hours.

"Nanao-chan." His voice was timid.

Shunsui stood a few feet away, his head already hung like a scolded child. His obnoxious pink haori hung from slumped shoulders and looked quite beautiful surrounded by the cherry blossoms.

"What would you like me to say Taichou?" She questioned.

He remained silent.

"That I never believed I'd have need for that kidou again? That I thought we were over this?"

"I'm sorry Nanao-chan."

"You would've died if I hadn't walked in that door, if _your_ recruits hadn't been worried enough to say something to me. What brought this on?"

Shunsui remained silent.

"Damn it taichou! I'm still here. Lisa-san is here. What is the problem!?…I apologise" She said quietly. "That was out of line. Three days from now I'm challenging for my position back. I went to Yamamoto-sama this morning…"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"What is it?" Asked Nanao, rather exasperated, causing the recruits to jump.

"G-gomenasai boss. But we were wondering. What limits are being set upon your fight with Yadomaru-san?" Asked the recruit nervously. "I-I mean there hasn't been a power fight in 517 years, do the same rules still apply?"

"You mean can she kill me. And yes, she can."

"But boss she's a vizard. Is she really allowed pull that on you?"

"Use to your advantage what you have." Said Nanao simply.

"Boss she'll kill you. She's gotten really possessive, it's scary."

"If I believe that she will kill me then I am already dead. If you believe that she will kill me you take from my reasons for fighting. I am not scared of Yadomaru-Lisa."

"But boss… Logic is against you. I don't understand." Said Moto quietly. It was so unlike the boss to dismiss all logic. It seemed so reckless. Yet he understood that on another level she had a point to prove. This was about pride… and of course their taichou who seemed to be falling to pieces right in front of their eyes these days…

"You don't need to understand this Moto. I hope for your sake you never do." Said Nanao, returning to her work.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"I don't understand Taichou. Why Ise-san is doing this, I mean as soon as Yadomaru goes Vizard she's dead." Said Renji, his eyes expressing worry for the woman that he had served as vice captain with. Byakuya gave him a calculating look.

"Ise-san is an extremely proud woman."

"But taichou she's all about logic… Surely she knows. She must realise that she's of more use alive…. The 8th are so devoted to her…"

"Pride runs deep Lieutenant. What use is life if you could not stand to look at yourself? Of course this is about much more than pride." Byakuya glanced at the eighth's captain.

"He's falling apart." Said Renji.

"Things are not always as they seem, lieutenant. You were still in the academy when Yadomaru-fukutaichou left but all was not well. As Kyoraku's close friend and a very young Ise-san's mentor she left quite a mess behind her. Kyoraku-taichou drank heavily and his squad all but abandoned him. Things remained that way for 6 years, there was talk of disbanding the eighth squad altogether."

"What happened?" Asked Renji amazed. He'd never heard any of this before.

"The squad continued to run. Ise-san kept the paperwork up while her captain slept off his sake each night. Few knew of her work but it was eventually discovered by the Soutaichou. We were never privy to the whole story but there was something a lot more serious than simple paperwork. It's generally believed that Kyoraku's alcohol intake required frequent medical attention but it remains unconfirmed. Ise-san was never made aware of the discovery of her work.

"So she still doesn't know?"

"No. What you must realise is that at this point Ise-san had yet to reach maturity. With the rumours flying all but confirmed it was agreed that it was not fair to ask so much of an impressionable child and steps were taken to disband the eighth division."

"But it never happened. What changed?"

"Ise-san reached maturity and was officially promoted. Of course that brought new problems, rumours flew due to her likeness to her mentor and the squad and its captain were a shambles. She took it upon herself to rebuild the squad and succeeded."

"So Ise-san basically runs…"

"On all but paper, Lieutenant. One as competitive and proud as Nanao-Ise does not willingly hand over a lifes work to the person who caused the hurt to begin with."

"Wow… I never knew…"

"Most don't. Please ensure it remains that way Lieutenant."

"Yes Sir"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Nanao looked around the crowd, her face a mask of perfect calm, Inside she was slightly frantic. Her eyes finally spotted her captain. Ukitake communicated silently that he had him and she calmed slightly. He couldn't be allowed to do something stupid during this. He couldn't be allowed to distract her, it was too dangerous. A few of the seats shot her a worried thumbs up. She shot them back a reassuring smile.

She flexed her fingers a few times, coaxing the spiritual energy into them and making them tingle. With a sigh she reached up, pulling the clip from her hair and allowing it to cascade down her back. She threw the clip to the confused looking 5th seat. "Mind that for me."

"Messes with her power. She can't figh pro -properly wi it." Shunsui slurred. Jyuushiro looked shocked. He'd had no idea Nanao wore a power blocker. He looked down on his hurting best friend, amazed.

"S'has it sin she wa little Jyuu. Sh don want a cap'in's position…" He slurred.

"My gods…" Said Jyuushiro to himself.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Lisa finally arrived on the grounds. She walked confidently and took up her position opposite her charge.

"Bow." Boomed Yamamoto. Both women did as they were told. Lisa noticed the lack of clip but thought nothing of it.

"Fight!"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

As expected Nanao favoured her kidou immediately, very nearly decapitating the other women before she even raised her blade. Lisa dived out of the way and glared at the younger girl. "If that's the way you want it Nanao." She muttered.

They fought with an unexpected speed, Nanao's talent with kidou became obvious. It was difficult to defend against a Zampaktu with kidou but Nanao wasn't a master for nothing. Most of the crowd watched her with awe, they had no idea she was so talented. Lisa was certainly taking her a lot more seriously.

Nanao's ability to cast even the most dangerous of kidou without word or even motion was proving extremely troublesome while Lisa's speed with a blade had Nanao on her toes.

Lisa growled as she avoided another unannounced attack. She felt the deadly energy brush the hairs on the back of her neck. Nanao had long since forced her to release shikai and as much as it angered her the younger woman was very definitely in control at this point.

A gasp rose throughout the crowd as Nanao revealed a well kept secret. She sent a blast of red fire straight at Lisa while simultaneously casting a powerful lightening kidou at another spot. As Nanao predicted Lisa flash stepped straight into the second spells line of fire. It threw her from her feet and into a cliff face to gasps of amazement.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Did she just double cast?" Said Soi Fong.

Ukitake just gaped.

"Tha's my Nana-chan." Said Shunsui.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Nanao took no time to revel in the direct hit, she shot a powerful binding kidou at her target. The crowd seemed to hold their breath as the dust cleared. Nanao held position, two kidou balls in her hands, ready.

"Barrier Kidou 137 dark reflection!" Nanao yelled, throwing her arms out.

A number of screams irrupted from the group as they felt it, the pure power of hollow as the creature's blade impacted the shield.

Nanao's footing slipped slightly under the immense spiritual pressure of the hollow Lisa but she pushed back, and with a spurt of power threw her off her.

The captain's watched with baited breath. 137 was a sorcerer's Kidou. The equivalent of Bankai in Zanjutsu. Heck it was excepted instead of bankai in captain's exams. It was also very very rare. Every single one of them were now aware that soul society could not afford to have this woman die.

It was at this point that the vast majority of the gathered reapers lost track of the match. Nanao's pressure soared as the level of ability in the match shot higher and higher until only the Captains and the strongest of the seats could keep track.

The vizard was terrifying. Nanao had to admit it, even in her position. It seemed the stronger Nanao got the stronger the hollow Lisa allowed herself become. Nanao just couldn't out pace the creature….

Attacks seemed to bounce off the hollows tough exterior, the strongest of kidou left only miniscule cuts and bruises and Nanao found herself fighting exclusively in sorcerer's kidou. She was taking a serious beating from the now stronger woman and it registered that if she lost she almost certainly lost her life. Lisa's control over the creature seemed to have diminished completely.

Screams rose once more. Cero. Thought Nanao. There was no avoiding it. On that thought the exhausted Master lifted a barrier, taking the blast head on.

Of course the shield wasn't enough. Nanao had known it even when she cast it. There was no complete protection from a cero attack. The blast ripped through her and she fell to the floor.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Shunsui's anguished shout wrenched at the hearts of everybody present as the cero hit. He recoiled as if hit himself and the pain of his heart breaking was clear as day on his face as Lisa went in for the final blow.

The whole congregation fell silent in respect. They bowed their heads, waiting. Waiting for the smoke to clear.

"Look! Shunsui she's alive ." Shouted Ukitake.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Nanao smirked weakly at the pure shock on the hollow's features from behind her blade. She'd drawn just in time…

Without warning the earth suddenly shook beneath the spectators as Nanao's power flew around her, with a blast it threw the still stunned Lisa back and she shot to her feet.

"BANKAI" Nanao roared, throwing her blade into the air.

Nanao breathed heavily as she caught not one but two blades. "Attack and Protect, sliced lightening."

It was over in a heartbeat. Nanao disarmed the hollow and floored her, crossed blades grazed Lisa's throat.

"Don't make me kill you Yadomaru-san. Surrender."

Lisa glowed and returned to her usual form, a broken woman in the dirt.

"I surrender." She croaked. "You win."

Nanao removed the blades from the older woman's throat and threw then into the air, sealing them. She replaced the dagger in the folds of her uniform.

The cheer that rose was deafening but Nanao took no notice as her eyes locked with her captain's.

"Taichou." she mouthed silently.

"Nanao-chan!" He was free of Jyuushiro's hold in seconds and sprinted across the destroyed landscape.

"Nanao-chan." He breathed, scooping her into his arms and holding her tightly, as if she would vanish any second. "Nanao-chan." He murmured into her hair.

"Shunsui. Let her breathe." Said Jyuushiro gently, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. Shunsui reluctantly placed her back on her feet. She wobbled slightly. "Woah" said Ukitake, placing a supporting hand on her back. "Are you okay Nanao-san?" He asked, concerned.

"Nasty one." She said, moving her uniform to reveal an extremely deep wound on her stomach and a coat of third degree burns.

"The cero" Ukitake breathed.

Nanao released a breathy sigh and collapsed straight into her captain's arms.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: Review!

Becca


	3. Chapter 3

Nanao's eyes fluttered open only to be blinded by white. She slammed them closed again allowing her mind to catch up to her. She must have been in fourth, it was the only division so blindingly white. She groaned inwardly, she hated the fourth.

Cautiously she chanced opening her eyes again, adjusted now she stared up at the white ceiling attempting to get her brain into gear.

She didn't feel that bad. The skin on her chest felt slightly tight and her left hand throbbed dully but it was far from the worst she'd ever received. Realistically she knew she was lucky to be alive, Lisa had lost control of the monster within her…

Her mind shot to the minutes after the match, deliberately ignoring the consequences of the powers she had revealed during the match, to her taichou, the look in his eyes, the warmth as she was engulfed in his arms for the second time in as many days, the vibration of his voice, his unmistakable scent. As unbelievable as it sounded Kyoraku Shunsui didn't normally smell of sake, he normally smelt like a windy day, the fight had been no different apart from the faint scent of sake.

The thought made her scowl, knowing nobody would see it. If that infuriating man thought for one moment that she would tolerate him drinking that heavily now that she had her position back he had another thing coming! She thought stubbornly. Just wait until she got a hold of him! She'd give him a piece of her mind! Worrying her like that!

"My Nanao-Chan is awake!" Her head turned so fast that she cricked her neck.

Shunsui bounded across the room to her side. He looked haggard, as if he was suffering from one serious hangover. Serve him right! Thought Nanao.

He grasped her good hand, stroking it softly. "Is my Nanao-chan feeling better?"

She lifted her sore hand and slapped him hard across the face. "If I ever catch you drinking like you have been again that won't be the worst you get. Understood!?" She hissed, ignoring the sharp pain the movement had caused in her hand.

Shunsui's hand shot to his stinging cheek. "Understood Nanao-chan. I'm sorry." He said gently.

Nanao's cheeks coloured slightly as she realised that she'd just slapped her commanding officer across the face for the _second _time since she'd been appointed to office. It was completely out of character for her but damn it he'd seen more than enough during that battle anyway. It wasn't going to get any worse at this point.

She felt tears sting her eyes and a lump grow in her throat much to her frustration. The events of the last few weeks had become too much at last. She glared at her covers, blinking angrily to subdue the tears.

"Nanao-chan where does it hurt?" Asked Shunsui worriedly.

Nanao was tempted to point at her chest, right above her heart but she was too frustrated.

"I feel fine _Sir. _Can we please just get the interrogation over with."

Shunsui's look became understanding but it had hurt, knowing that she kept such a secret, and from him. He knew more about her than anyone in soul society…

"Nana-chan why didn't you tell me?" He asked. She could hear the sadness in his voice, see the hurt in his soulful brown eyes.

"I-" She paused. Why? It was a valid question and one she was finding surprisingly hard to answer. It wasn't to prevent promotion, realistically speaking if anybody other than her taichou had known of her sorcerer's kidou she would have been a prime candidate years ago. She had trusted him with that and her dual casting so why not the knowledge of her bankai?

Although she may not want to acknowledge it she knew the reason. It frightened her. The day she had first caught those double blades had been one of the best and one of the scariest of her afterlife. So many things had gone through her head. What would her captain's reaction be? Would he be pleased? Or would he be upset that she was intruding on something he and Ukitake-taichou had shared for over a thousand years? Would he be disappointed with her strength? The negative possibilities had been too strong for her and she had hidden it, reasoning that she didn't need it anyway.

Now she looked up into her superior and closest friend's eyes she knew that all her thoughts must have been playing across her face.

"I was scared."

The words were out before she could stop them and she clapped a hand over her mouth.

"I don't understand. I thought Nanao-chan had a good relationship with her Zampaktu?"

"I do… That's not what frightened me..."

"I did, didn't I? You were scared of my reaction."

Nanao nodded, not daring to look him in the eye, instead watching a fly buzz along the window pane in a bid for freedom.

"Nanao-chan." He stated softly. His tone of voice made her look. "You will never. Ever. Be an intruder in my life, in anything concerning me. You didn't intrude of Lisa-san's position and you don't intrude on mine and Juu's abilities. Yare Nanao-chan Juu's extremely fond of you. You're his friend you know that, and me, well you know I absolutely adore you." He gave a slight grin.

Nanao was too moved to tell him off.

"I have _never _been as proud of you as I am today Nanao-chan. I'm proud that you stood up for yourself. I'm proud that you revealed everything. I'm proud you won. I'm proud that no matter how much she hurt you you never had any intention of killing Lisa because that's you Nanao-chan. Heck I'm proud you had the nerve to slap me across the face without apologising for it. I deserved that. And above all I am proud to call you my Fukutaichou. It's an _honour_.

Nanao went to speak but her voice caught and for the second time since she woke her eyes filled. "Damnit!" she said, frustrated as she wiped her eyes impatiently. Shunsui sat down on the edge of hospital bad.

"Come now Nana-chan you know these things already." He soothed, rubbing her back. She nodded, trying to get a hold on herself. He guided her head to rest on his shoulder cautiously. Nanao liked her personal space and was fiercely independent. So naturally it came as a complete shock (Though not an unwelcome one) when she hugged him tightly. Surprising himself rather than comforting he squeezed back just as strongly, drawing comfort in the physical evidence that she was still there with him.

"I don't know what I would have done… I was so scared she killed you Nanao." He whispered into her hair.

They released each other after a solid minute. Nanao had pulled it together and was back to business. Far from being disappointed seeing Nanao's normal demeanour reappear was comforting to Shunsui. He could survive with the distance between them.

"What will happen Lisa-san now Sir?"

"It's yet to be decided Nanao-chan. She lost control during that battle and may be deemed too dangerous to stay here in soul society after all. It was very very scary to watch.

"I can imagine." She stated simply Shunsui almost laughed. Nanao's dark dry and somewhat sarcastic sense of humour had revealed itself slowly over the years. It was something many couldn't appreciate but Shunsui found it endearing.

"I'm sure you can." He replied good naturedly.

"Sir. By any chance would you know what happened my hand?"

"Is it hurting?" Asked Shunsui, concerned. "You blocked a blow with it. Right across your palm."

"Oh." Said Nanao simply. She had absolutely no memory of the incident.

"You did quite a bit of damage Ise-san. It's a wonder you could even cast kidou with it, let alone wield a sword as you did. The incident occurred in the opening movements of the match."

The heads of both eighth division leaders shot up to see Unohana standing in the doorway.

"I see you're awake Ise-san. Kyoraku-taichou I had asked you to come and get me."

"I forgot." Said Shunsui honestly. "Sorry Retsu."

"It's quite alright. Ise-san should be feeling quite well at this point."

Nanao nodded in reply.

"Good. Then you will be ready for discharge this evening. If you feel rested enough Kyoraku taichou may keep you company."

Nanao nodded again. As awkward and emotional as the conversation was getting she really didn't want to be left alone right then.

"Very well. I will be back to discharge you later." She nodded to them both and left the room. The door shut with a rather ominous snap and they fell into a heavy silence.

"Yama-Ji will be looking to see you tomorrow morning…"

"He's going to try and promote me isn't he?"

"Probably. He'd want to be pretty stupid not to. You make for one of the most powerful taichou's in seretei Nanao-chan."

"I'm not going."

"I didn't think you would be. Yama-Ji knows that really. It just has to be asked."

There was a knock and the door opened slowly to reveal Ukitake who gave them a sincere smile.

"Juu!" Said Shunsui jovially.

"Shunsui." He greeted easily. His eyes softened as the landed on the bed's occupant. "Nanao-san. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine Ukitake-taichou."

"That's good. I brought you something to keep you busy." he replied, placing the book he carried on the nightstand.

"Thank you."

"Did Retsu-san say how long you're down and out?"

"I'm being discharged this evening Ukitake-taichou. I should be up for work tomorrow though I doubt I'll be wielding anything, sword or kidou left handed for a while." Said Nanao frowning at the heavily bandaged hand.

"That did look quite nasty when it happened." Ukitake agreed "I had best be going I left my third seats in charge and I'd rather there wasn't too much damage done." Shunsui chuckled and Nanao cracked a smile. "The Soutaichou asked me to let you both know that there's a meeting tomorrow morning at 8 and your presence is requested ."

"Eight?" Said Shunsui looking rather down in the dumps.

"Yes Shunsui eight." Said Ukitake somewhat sternly. Nanao couldn't help but smile, her taichou looked like a scolded child.

"But Ju-uu?" He whined.

Nanao sighed. "I'll make sure he's in attendance Ukitake-taichou. Captain is going to be running the six am drills with me."

The look on Shunsui's face was priceless. Shunsui wasn't going to refuse Nanao anything right then but he felt that she could be a _little_ less cruel. Jushiro gave his friend a knowing smile muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'whipped'.

"But Nanao-channnnn we're having a party."

"Well you and the seats had better limit your alcohol consumption then Sir because I am not cancelling morning drills."

"So cruel Nanao-chan."

"Would you rather me wake you at five to aid me with the paperwork that has no doubt built up Sir?"

Shunsui looked horrified at the very thought.

"I'll see you both tomorrow." Said Ukitake leaving, an amused smile on his lips.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Everybody! Look who I've brought home!" Shunsui sang loudly as they entered the common room.

"BOSS!"

Shunsui smiled as she was immediately engulfed in a hug from fifth seat Moto and eighth seat Tomo protesting all the way. He knew she'd been spending a lot of time with them since the mess had started. It turned into an impromptu group hug as the 14th and 11th joined followed by everyone else. Nanao protested half heartedly but her smile gave her away. Shunsui was pulled into the hug too and smiled seeing the eyes of some of the strongest men in the group grow moist.

The eighth was a special division, of that Shunsui was certain. Many divisions claimed to be a family but none were as close as his own. His division had just got it's matriarch back and order was restored at last. All was right in their little family once more.

"Party!" Yelled the 13th seat.

"Sir." Nanao warned.

"Your right. My lovely Nanao-chan has asked me to remind you all that we have drills at six am and that they are not being cancelled under any circumstances. That being said we _are celebrating so lets have some fun!."_

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

Nanao looked slightly amused at the sluggish nature of the squad the next morning.

"You were warned."

She was answered by multiple groans.

"We're practicing shunpo today since none of you seem to be in any condition to handle anything sharp. Dodge!" She threw a kidou ball at the fifth seat who only just managed to avoid it. The game was on.

Shunsui smiled to himself. She wasn't as cruel as she seemed. Sure she made them all get up at six am but this was one of the squads favourite training exercises and she knew it. It consisted of Nanao standing stationary in the middle of the grounds while the recruits tried to tag her while dodging some moderate kidou. It served a number of purposes. It got the division to work as a team, worked their shunpo and reaction speed. It worked Nanao's kidou and helped up the pain tolerance of the cadets when they were hit. Above all the group always had fun attempting to tag their vice and it made for an excellent atmosphere.

Shunsui watched for a while as Nanao thwarted all attempts to reach her before joining in. They only ever won with his help. Sure enough five minutes later Shunsui finally broke through with the help of the higher seats only narrowly missing an unexpected kidou from Nanao's injured hand to tag her.

"Yare Nanao-chan Unohana-taichou told you not to be using that hand."

"That doesn't mean any of you can become complacent." Said Nanao tartly. She shook the hand to remove the pins and needles effect the kidou had caused. "I'm fine Taichou." She cut him off before he could start causing a number of sniggers from the higher seats.

"Assignments."

"Already boss?" Asked an unseated cadet. Nanao usually went another round with them.

"We have a meeting in a half hour."

"Hence why Taichou is awake." Muttered the third seat to laughs. Shunsui smiled winningly and Nanao glared at him promptly smacking a wandering hand to more laughter.

"As I was saying." Said Nanao strictly. The group could see the corners of her mouth twitch. "Seats 17, 12 and 7 you have shift in Rukongai district fourteen today. Unseated officers Kukugai and Shigure are to go with you. Third seat Loko-san you have the paper work on those transfers to the kidou corps organise them and have them ready to sign. Throw out any new transfer request for me that you come across."

"Yes boss."

"Seats 4 and 5. You have scouting in the human world. Gate opens at 11am you return at 11pm."

"Yes boss."

"Everybody else is on clean up duty after your party last night. I want those dorms spotless."

"Yes boss." Said everyone with heavy sighs and groans.

Nanao nodded to them all, noticing Shunsui's grin she turned back. "One more thing. Leave the sake bottles for taichou to dispose of." Shunsui's smile fell off his face.

"Yes boss." Said the recruits sniggering.

The heads took their leave and Shunsui's exclamation of how cruel his Nanao-chan was floated back causing the squad to crack up even harder.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"It's great to have her back." Said the fourth seat as he and Moto made their way through the human town."

"Isn't it? I never thought I'd be so happy just to have assignments in order again." Said Moto.

"It's amazing how the squad can still fall to pieces without her after so long." Said the fourth. Moto nodded. Both he and his companion had been around at the time of Lisa's disappearance and the subsequent collapse of the squad on Nanao's shoulders.

"You know they play it off as a joke but Taichou really does love her. He was a mess."

"Boss cares just as deeply for him. She's just stubborn that's all."

Moto nodded. "She was in a really good mood today. I haven't seen them that happy in years."

"They're real sweet to watch when they get like that ain't they?"

"They deserve to be happy. I just can't wait till boss' hand gets better and we get to see them spar."

"That should be quite the show. Her reiatsu levels outdid most the Taichous in seretei during that match."

"You know Yamamoto-Soutaichou probably wants to promote her during this meeting. The third division still has no taichou."

"Boss deserves it. She ain't going anywhere though, not after fighting so hard for her seat back. She's happy a' Taichou's side."

"She won't leave him. Not after seeing how hard it hit him."

"Everyone knows she basically runs the eighth division anyway." Said the fourth amused.

"I guess you're right. You know. I have it on good authority that the first thing she did after waking up was slap taichou across the face for drinking so heavily."

The fourth seat laughed heartily. "You know as out of character as it sounds I'd well believe it."

"She had an awful hard time with his drinking when she was a child."

"Taichou and boss. Gods you just can't beat them can you?"

"Remember the mistletoe fiasco seventeen years ago?"

"Taichou had quakes from that kidou blast for a week afterward!"

"Hasn't been mistletoe in eighth division since." Said both together, laughing.

"Everyone knows who rules the roost in our division."

"Without a doubt."

The pair continued down the road laughing and reminiscing.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Wear your formal uniform Nanao-chan."

"I am not excepting promotion Sir." Said Nanao simply.

"I'm aware. But you are getting your position back officially Nanao-chan and that, as you know is a formal occasion."

Shunsui laughed inwardly. Nanao hated the formal uniform with a vengeance. She claimed it was too hard to perform kidou in. Her own uniform was altered so that her sleeves we're shorter and tighter specifically for that purpose, it was the only alteration on her uniform. Shunsui would admit that her wasn't the formal uniforms biggest fan either. The fabric was difficult to move in and scandalously Yama-Ji had forbidden him from wearing his Haori with it. It was so….Boring!

That being said it did have it's up points though. The foremost of which being that it was not meant for combat and as a result the female version was fitted. His Nanao-chan looked fantastic in it and he never failed to tell her on the rare occasions she wore it. Try as she might she couldn't hide her fabulous figure in it and it served as just another reason for her to hate it. His Nanao-chan was a very shy woman…

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Shunsui knocked swiftly on the door of the Fukutaichou quarters.

"Nanao-chan. It's time to go." He sang happily. His second appeared a moment later closing the door behind her and muttering darkly while attempting to sit her uniform in a more modest way.

"My Nanao-chan looks beautiful I don't know why she frets." Said Shunsui happily. She'd left her hair down, she usually did for formal events. It cascaded over her shoulders, down her back. It was tied loosely with a ribbon towards the end which, much to Shunsui's amusement, was pink. Well, he figured. One of them had to wear it. It was the eighth's unofficial colour after all… Though she usually left it down in formal situations her clip was never far away and sure enough Shunsui spotted it on her obi. Even without it Nanao had her reiatsu on lockdown unsurprisingly and Shunsui playfully allowed his own to prod it coaxing it to rise. Sure enough he felt it spark against his own in a sensation not unlike a slap from her fan…

Baring her reiatsu was one of the few things that Nanao did to illustrate her trust in him. It took a lot because in a way it was baring ones soul. It was quite fun when two people were comfortable enough to do it though. They could play games like they were. Of course Nanao being Nanao only ever allowed it when she was in a very good mood or for it's "Specified" use of communicating during battle so it was always a joy for her Captain.

Nanao rolled her eyes and they began to walk. "Matsumoto-Rangiku. Of all the people to allow design the female uniform they chose Matsumoto Rangiku." Nanao grumbled to herself . Shunsui smiled and absently noted that she kept her injured hand cradled in her chest. It was hurting her more than she was letting on it was and naturally it worried him. He was just about to say something when a wolf whistle rang out across the barracks.

"Looking good Boss, Taichou!"

Shunsui shouted back a thanks for both of them.

Nanao just grumbled more.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: Chapter 3! Sorry it's shorter than the other ones everyone but I wanted to put the whole of the next sequence of events in the one chapter. I guess you could call this a filler… I'm working on the next chapter now so it shouldn't be too long before it's out. Please please please review! Seriously. I'm an addict!

Becca


	4. Chapter 4

Two hours later the general business of the meeting was finally over with. Nanao had been decidedly uncomfortable as the only lieutenant present and had kept her eyes focused straight ahead. Like she and her captain all the other captain's sported formal uniform and the atmosphere in the room told her that there was something going on that she was not privy to.

She didn't like it one bit.

"Silence." Said Yamamoto to the shifting group. "To our final order of business. Ise-san."

"Yes Sir." Said Nanao, setting eyes on the old Captain.

"Yesterday you took on and defeated Yadomaru-Lisa to repossess your position as Lieutenant of the eighth division. Correct?"

"That's correct Sir."

"Though I anticipate your answer it is my honour to officially offer you the position as Captain of the third division with the support of all the other Captain's."

Nanao took a steadying breath. _All_ the Captain's had supported her? That was amazing. She took another calming breath. She wasn't going anywhere. She had absolutely no intention of going anywhere but throwing away all hope of becoming a division Taichou was a huge deal. By doing what she was about to she was ensuring that the only way she would ever become a Captain was through her own Captain's death and that was not something Nanao _ever _wanted to happen.

"I humbly decline your offer Sir."

There. She'd said it. It was like a weight was taken off her shoulders as soon as the words left her lips. To her left she saw Shunsui relax ever so slightly. Jushiro was smiling in his position in line, Renji on the other hand looked at her like she was crazy. Unohana smiled serenely, she knew too much of Nanao's history with her Captain to be surprised. Soi Fong gave her a look of grudging respect. The Sou-taichou smiled.

"Your dedication to your division is highly admirable Ise-fukutaichou ." Said Yama-Ji.

"Thank you Sir." Nanao had never been one of the old Captain's favourites. Not outright anyway and it was extremely rare for her to receive a compliment from the man. Truth be told she had little contact with him at all.

"Ise-san you've been involved with the eighth division since before you ever hit maturity."

"Yes Sir"

"Your response was anticipated Ise-san. But the other Captains and I have come to the decision that you cannot continue in your current position."

Nanao's blood ran cold.

"That is why with the support of all the captain's once again I would like to officially offer you the position as Co-taichou of the eighth division."

"W-what? I can't-"

"It was my idea Nanao-chan." Shunsui interrupted her.

Nanao looked up and into the warm chocolate eyes of her taichou.

"Nanao you deserve so much better than you have." He stated, tilting her chin up with a finger. The rest of their conversation was lost within silent communication.

"You deserve to be a Captain Nanao-chan. You have no idea how guilty I feel for holding you back… We'll run the division together just as we always have. You'll take none of my power I promise. Please. I _want_ this Nanao."

He stressed the point, dropping all honorific from her name.

"I'm asking you to please please take this. For both of us. Please Nanao-chan."

Back in the room most of the gathered Taichou's were watching with slight awe. None of them could boast that kind of trust with their second. Reiatsu bearing showed the purest of relationships. It was most commonly seen in long married couples but even in marriage more found an inability to do so. But Reiatsu conversation was different. It spoke for years and years of practice. It was not an easy thing to accomplish and nobody, not even Ukitake had known them capable of it. It was an amazing thing to watch, and to feel in the air.

After a number of minutes Nanao nodded her head slowly and broke the connection, turning back to face the room.

"Yeah…" She said croakily. "Yes I accept."

Shunsui put a hand on the small of her back and the contact of their reiatsu conveyed his thanks.

Yamamoto nodded in approval. "Step forward Ise-san."

She held her head high as she walked forward and knelt before the captain commander.

"It is my privilege to promote you, Nanao-Ise, fukutaichou of the eighth division to the rank of Captain of the eighth division. I do so with trust in your ability, in your heart and your drive to make seretei a better, safer place. I hereby abolish the rank of fukutaichou in the eighth division until a time when it is once more required. Rise Ise-san."

Nanao did as she was told.

"Do you Ise Nanao swear upon your heart and upon your soul that you will fight for the good of seretei, that you will fight to maintain the balance between the souls and the hollow, that you will do everything in your power for your squad and die for your cause if necessary?

Nanao flashed back to her promotion to fukutaichou, remembering the pledge of trust, devotion and allegiance she took to her Captain that day. Silently she swore to honour that pledge too until the day she died.

"I solemnly swear upon my heart and my soul." She answered with determination.

Yamamoto picked up and offered Nanao the folded white fabric with the familiar eighth division kanji which she took with a bow. She shrugged it on over her uniform. Both she and Yamamoto bowed before she turned to face the other taichous, all of which bowed.

"Congratulations Ise-taichou." Said the Commander. "The banquet in your honour will begin in an hour here in the first division."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Congratulations were offered by the other Captains along with best wishes and handshakes. Ukitake taichou had given her a short hug and expressed his happiness for her. It was a lovely sentiment from such a shy quiet man but there was really only one person Nanao wanted to see right then. He was the last person to reach her. Without hesitation she jumped into his arms where he held her tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome Nanao-chan. You're welcome." He murmured back. He released her. "Come on. We'd better go and talk to the division before somebody sees you."

Nanao nodded. There could be any number of misunderstandings.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Taichou. Bo-ss…" The word seemed to die in the seat's throat causing the other present seats to look their way. Every single face in the room fell.

"Yare Nanao-chan you'd better show them before there's tears in here." Said Shunsui good naturedly. Nanao slowly turned around to reveal the familiar kanji on her back.

"Oh"

"My"

"GODS!"

The reaction was instantaneous as Nanao became the centre of yet another group hug. Shunsui laughed.

"As of today Nanao-chan and I will be Captaining the division together." The squad cheered loudly, offering delighted congratulations and becoming generally hyperactive.

It took only minutes for the idea of a party to form. Nanao promptly stomped on them though by informing them of the banquet.

"Aw but parties are no fun without Taichou and boss- I mean taichou."

Nanao's lips twitched. "Let's stick with boss."

"Wow are you sure?" Asked a recruit. It was considered extremely rude not to address a taichou by their rank.

"Certain. Taichou needs to remember whose in charge here after all." Said Nanao, her lip twitching.

"But of course." Said Shunsui, amused.

"Do you have time for one drink before you go?" Asked a recruit hopefully.

Nanao checked her watch. Her eyes popped in horror. "We're already late!"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The meal had gone well and had loosened Nanao up slightly around the other captains. They'd been informed afterwards that Nanao's promotion had been combined with a previously planned dinner dance to which most the noble families in Seretei had been invited and that their presence was required once more in three hours time and in full formal dress. To say Nanao was worried would be an understatement.

Of course she'd known about the big dance. She'd been reminding her taichou for weeks in the hope that he'd get his act together and sort his outfit out. It was something one planned their clothing for _weeks _in advance. She was never meant to be attending and now she had three hours?! To dress herself to the standard required for a noble party and on a fuku-taichou's salary to boot? She might as well have just given up before she even started.

Shunsui had noted the shock on her face. He knew exactly what she was thinking and he couldn't really blame her for it.

"Nanao-chan calm down."

"Calm? That's perfectly fine for you to say sir. I have three hours." She stressed. Trying to keep her voice steady.

Right again. Shunsui was from a noble family, all he had had to do was pull outfits from his wardrobe until he found one Nanao approved of.

"Alright here's what you're going to do Nanao-chan. Go in to town and blow your savings."

"What." She yelped, a look of absolute horror coming to her face.

"Yare Nanao-chan I know you have money in the bank. We all do. It isn't like we have much to spend it on here. I promise you you'll make it back in three months with your wage hike."

"Sir it's still three hours. It'll take nearly that long to get into full kimono."

"Shunsui. Nanao-chan." He corrected. "Go. I'll see you have help when you get back. If we're a little late so be it Yama-Ji didn't exactly give you much warning."

"Thank you Taichou." She Shunpo'd out before he could correct her again.

Ukitake joined Shunsui.

"Is she okay?" Asked Ukitake concerned.

"Yare Yama-Ji really threw her in the deep end Juu. He knows Nanao-chan grew up in the districts."

"It is a lot of nobility to expose her to all at once." Juu agreed worriedly. "She's gone into town?"

Shunsui nodded. "I'd best go and change so I can give her a hand when she gets back."

"I'll see you later Shunsui."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Nanao sighed as she felt her hair dry instantly. Being a kidou master had it's perks when you were running late. A well controlled hot air kidou could do wonders. She passed the same kidou over her body removing all traces of dampness from the shower before pulling on her undergarments and securing her chest bandages.

Her eyes flittered back to the kimono hanging on her closet door. Nanao had gone out with every intention of getting the most conservative furisode possible. She hated formal wear as it advertised her youth and marital status two things Nanao worked extremely hard to draw attention from on a day to day basis. But that plan had gone to hell once she'd seen the one she'd bought. It was a beautiful navy blue patterned heavily in gold with a cherry blossom tree in the wind. It definitely wasn't loud but it would draw attention.

Nanao had had Kimonos before. She still did, but this was her first of noble quality. She figured that if she was going to spend that much money on something it should be on something she honestly liked. And she really did love it…

Pulling her attention from the garment she set to manoeuvring into the first layer of the furisode. Once settled in that she went to work on her hair extremely thankful that her usual up do meant that she was quite skilled at that at least. She decided to settle for a wide bun and had just finished securing it when there was a knock on her door.

She opened the door to find the eleventh seat.

"Boss. Taichou said that you might be in need of a hand…" Nanao smiled thankfully at the girl.

"Come in Sioto-san."

"Oh wow boss it's beautiful." Said the girl in awe. "How much time do we have?"

"A little less than an hour."

"Uh-oh. I'd best call in the reinforcements. Chya-chan!"

A young girl knocked gently on the door before entering. "Boss this is my little sister. She's 19th seat on squad six."

"It's nice to meet you Chya-san."

"You too Ise-taichou. Congratulations on your promotion."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Nanao had never been so grateful in her life. The girls were extremely good and it turned out that they had worked as Kimono dressers in the fourth district before becoming Shinigami. Nanao wondered idily how one could go from one extreme to another.

"You seem to have your hair under control Ise-taichou." Said Chya. Nanao nodded.

"Yeah boss. Chya here's getting married in two months do you think you could do mine for the wedding."

"If you really want." Said Nanao unsure.

"Seriously boss we operated out of a salon in the fourth that's extremely impressive work." Chya nodded in agreement with her sister.

"We'll leave you to finish up Ise-taichou."

"Thank you both for all your help."

"Happy to boss. Take us a picture when taichou's jaw hit's the floor, ne?"

"Hikara-chan!" Said Chya, scandalised. She bid farewell and dragged her sister from the room.

The door closed behind them and Nanao turned to examine herself in the mirror self-consciously. Not even a minute later there was another knock. Nanao sighed, recognising the reiatsu and rose to answer.

"Come in sir." She said, before returning to her dresser to find her hair ornaments.

"You look beautiful Nanao-chan." Said Shunsui appearing behind her and uncrossing her arms. "You'd make a lovely noble princess."

"Sir if I were noble I would have been married 200 years ago and wouldn't be wearing this at all."

Shunsui chuckled. "True my Nanao-chan. Here."

"What's this?"

"Open it."

Nanao opened the box carefully.

"Sir-"

"Shunsui, Nanao-chan, and don't object. We had this conversation when I gave you our clip on becoming my fukutaichou."

"But-"

"No buts Nanao-chan."

Nanao ran her fingers across the beautifully crafted wooden toothed slide. It was in the shape of a delicate sakura blossom and painted in soft pinks and whites.

"I-" She sighed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Nanao-chan." He took it from the box and gently secured it in her hair. " I knew the Sioto sisters were good with kimono's but I didn't know they were talented with hair too."

"They aren't. I did my hair myself sir."

"With your hand as injured as it is? I know it's hurting you Nanao-chan."

"It isn't a big deal. I was taken in by a hair dresser about twenty years before I came to seretei Taichou."

"You've never told me that before."

"I never had reason."

"We'd best head off. It looks like we're only going to be about five minutes late. That isn't bad at all."

"I suppose it isn't Sir."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Nanao floated between Shunsui and Juushiro for most of the early evening. Both were doing their best to keep her out of trouble while still tending to their duties as members of noble households. Well… Shunsui did so grudgingly at Juushiro's prodding. He was not very fond of noble settings and made no secret of it as he floated between families.

Nanao found it all quite intimidating. Depending on their status reactions to her ranged from barely concealed distaste in the families of highest nobility to unabashed interest in the lower families. Shunsui spent most of the evening supplying Nanao with a running commentary that she had to work very very hard not to laugh at.

"Yare Nanao of course you're attracting attention." Shunsui had said to her. "You may not be noble but you're an unmarried female taichou and a beautiful one at that. Most of the lower half of the spectrum and a good few of the upper half would be more than willing to marry you in. Of course there's the snobs but I wouldn't mind them too much. They'd turn their noses up at their own face in the mirror."

That had been another reason Shunsui was sticking by her, she had realised. He may not be well thought of within the nobility himself but the Kyoraku name was quite powerful. He was purposely giving any interested party the wrong idea and though she wouldn't say it she was grateful for it.

Now though she was with Ukitake and Unohana. Nanao had learned quickly that the doctor and patient were a lot more to each other than they seemed. Shunsui had told her conspiratorially that they were together even in the academy. They'd never wed but everyone was well aware that the powerful healer was off limits and tended to leave the couple well enough alone. That suited Nanao down to the ground.

"Oh. Saw Lana-chan did he?" Said Ukitake with a smile. Nanao glanced in the direction her Captain had disappeared off in. He was talking animatedly with a beautiful looking woman.

"You've never met any of Kyoraku's family have you Ise-san?" Asked Unohana serenely.

"His family?"

"That's Kyoraku-Lana she's Shun's older sister Nanao-san. Oh and that Lady joining them. That's his mother. The baby on her hip is Lana-Chan's daughter Sun. His Father should be around somewhere too… And Lana's husband though he's probably still at work."

"Nanao-chan! Come here a sec." Shunsui called.

Ukitake gave a small laugh. "Good luck Nanao-san."

"Why do you say that?"

"You only think Shunsui is hard work." Said Ukitake amused.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Nanao-chan meet my mother, my sister Lana-chan and my adorable little niece Sun-chan!"

Nanao bowed. "It's nice to meet you."

"Now now dear none of that with us! Shunsui-kun never stops talking about his Nanao! I'm Sadana."

Nanao smiled, slightly embarrassed.

"It's nice to meet you Ise-taichou. Don't mind my Mother she's just as crazy as my brother." Said Lana with a friendly grin.

"That hurt Lana-chan." Shunsui pouted

"We hear you got promoted today Nanao-san. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Ah!" Said a voice. "I take it this is the lovely Ise-Nanao we hear so much about." Nanao looked up to meet the eyes of an older man. Nanao could tell that in his day Mr. Kyoraku had been an extremely handsome man.

"My father, Nanao-chan."

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

"The pleasure is all mine." He said kissing her uninjured hand.

Shunsui smirked, knowing exactly what she was thinking. He would have gotten smacked for that.

"Congratulations on your promotion Ise-taichou."

"Thank you sir."

Nanao was saved by Lana who engaged her in conversation.

"Sorry about that. Shunsui-nii has a habit of throwing people into awkward situations without thinking first."

"Tell me about it." Nanao muttered before catching herself and apologising immediately.

"Hey don't worry about it. We don't bite, unlike the Kukichi's." Nanao gave her a weak smile.

"Lana-chan Nanao-chan is sticking with us tonight if you want to come grab a table with us." Said Shunsui.

"Sure, we're coming." She replied. "First noble party?"

Nanao nodded.

"Boring as sin, these things. Shunsui-nii's bailing you out?"

"Yeah.."

"I'm not surprised you're entirely too pretty to be thrown to the sharks your first time." Lana winked.

Shunsui offered Nanao the chair on his right, her normal position. He really was being extremely considerate. Lana sat down on her left. Shadana took the seat directly across from her.

"So dear how long are you a part of the eighth division?"

"254 years Kyoraku-san."

"Nanao-chan's been with the eighth since she left the academy Mum."

"Really?!"

"That's a pretty impressive run for a woman in Shunsui-nii's squad." Said Lana under her breath causing Nanao's lips to twitch. "How'd you manage it?"

"Fan and book." Said Shunsui with a pout, causing the table to laugh merrily.

"I like her already." Said Mr. Kyoraku. "How long were you fukutaichou?"

"One hundred and twenty seven years."

Lana whistled. "Another record."

"They're picking on your uncle Shunsui Sun-chan. You still love me don't you?" Said Shunsui to the little girl in his arms. Causing even more laughter.

"Oh look, dinner's here."

"Shunsui-nii hold onto her!" Said Lana as the baby wiggled her way from his slack grip and into Nanao's lap. "I'm sorry Nanao-san."

"She's not doing any harm" Said Nanao as Lana picked her up. Mumbling something about men.

"So Ise-san which district did you grow up in?" Asked Mr. Kyoraku.

"The fourteenth Sir."

"Really?!" Said Shadana excitedly. "I grew up in the fourteenth!"

"Really?"

"Oh yes dear. I lived there all my life before joining the soul reapers."

"My husband actually started out in the fourteenth too." Said Lana. "Shunsui don't give me that look. We all know you don't like Larry. Don't start." She warned.

"You were a soul reaper Kyoraku-san?" Nanao couldn't hide her curiosity now and it was a good way to change the subject.

"Oh yes dear. It's how I met Kyoku here." She gestured to her husband.

"You were a Shinigami too sir?"

"Oh god lord no dear. Kyoku is much too high and mighty for such undignified activities." Shadana teased her husband.

"Mum met Dad when a hollow nearly ate him Nanao-chan." Said Shunsui. Lana tittered beside her.

"No no dear all jokes aside dear I was a member of squad two when there was only the two. Swords and Kidou."

"What do you favour yourself Nanao-san?" Asked Lana.

"Oh em.. Kidou I guess."

"You guess?"

"Nanao has her bankai and her master qualification. She's capable of sorcerers kidou so she doesn't favour either strength-wise." Shunsui explained.

"Both?" Said Lana, shocked.

"Powerful woman." Said Kyoku. Shadana nodded her agreement.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Nanao's eyes closed and her forehead scrunched. She held her injured hand closer to her.

"Nanao-chan is that still hurting?" Asked Shunsui, concerned.

"What is it dear?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine." Nanao shot Shunsui a stern look.

"Oh you have an injured hand. How did that happen?"

"It was sliced open in a fight a few days ago. It's nothing to worry about." Nanao insisted.

"It shouldn't still be hurting like that Nanao-chan. We'll get Retsu to have a look after dinner."

"I'm fine. She can check it tomorrow Taichou."

"Nanao-chan."

"Tomorrow. Sir."

"But-"

Nanao gave him a pointed glare and he conceded defeat.

The rest of the Kyoraku's watched the exchange with amused smiles. There weren't many women who could keep Shunsui in line.

Sun chose that moment to reach out for Nanao who looked slightly surprised but took her, sitting her on her hip and playing with the child's fingers, making her giggle.

"Do you have much contact with children Nanao-san? Sun seems quite taken with you." Asked Lana.

"No…I don't. I've been in seretei since before I grew up myself…"

"Well she definitely likes you Nanao-chan." Said Shunsui with a soft smile that wasn't missed by the rest of the family.

"You're a natural dear." Said Shadana.

"Do you want your own?"

Nanao suddenly brought the chopsticks in her free hand down on her plate, moving the last piece of her sushi away from Shunsui who was inconspicuously attempting to steal it.

"So cruel Nanao-chan you know that's my favourite."

Nanao cocked a brow.

"You left it till last on purpose Nanao-chan." He said with a pout.

"I don't play with my food Kyoraku-Taichou." She turned her attention back to the question. "I think I have enough children to deal with already."

The other three laughed.

"What Nanao-chan means is that the division would all fall apart without her." _'I fall apart without her.' _It was silent but Nanao heard it through their reiatsu.

"That doesn't surprise me somehow." Said Lana dryly. "Tell me Shunsui-nii who picked your clothes for this?"

"Nanao-chan."

"The girl has taste." Said Shadana.

"We all know if Shunsui-nii was left to his on devices he'd probably be in that pink monstrosity. Unless Nanao-san's managed to get rid of it?" Lana asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately not."

"Nanao-chan was cruel and hid it on me for a whole week once."

"And you gave it back?" Said Lana aghast.

"He cried."

"Shunsui-nii! So how did you get him out of it today? Did you hide it again?"

"After the first incident Kyoraku-taichou found it necessary to buy two more so I couldn't hide them all."

"So what did you do?"

Nanao wasn't inclined to answer that one.

"She threatened to take away my sake and make me do paperwork."

"God forbid you do anything that might keep your division running Shun." Said Ukitake good naturedly as he and Unohana joined them.

"Juushiro." Shadana greeted fondly. "And Reitsu. It's nice to see you again dear."

"Reitsu could you take a look at Nanao's hand if you have a minute? It's hurting her and it looks swollen."

Nanao glared daggers at Shunsui who cowered slightly.

"Of course. You should have come to me earlier with it Ise-san. Lets have a look."

Nanao took the hand off Sun who gave a cry in complaint.

"I'll take her." Said Shunsui. "Sun-chan Nanao-chan has to get her hand seen to."

Unohana unwrapped the bandages. "You may not want to see this." She warned the table.

"Oh ouch." Said Shadana when the hand was revealed. It was pretty bad. Inflamed and open, it was swollen.

Unohana tutted. "The kidou has come undone. Were you doing anything you shouldn't have been with it Ise-san?"

"She was throwing kidou with it this morning." Said Shunsui.

"Taichou! That wouldn't have done it." Said Nanao annoyed.

"She's right. Kidou isn't the best thing for it, it irritates, this would have needed to be physical though."

"Taichou if you say it you'll be doing the transfer paperwork for the next three weeks."

He opened his mouth.

"Four. Sir."

"But-"

"I'm not joking Sir."

"I take it you know what happened it then." Said Unohana with a small smile.

Both nodded.

"I'll patch it up Ise-san but the more you open it the longer healing will take so please don't do it again."

"Yes Unohana-taichou."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The group split up to mingle and Nanao found herself in the slightly more comfortable mists of the captains for a while.

"Ise-san I really am curious as to what happened that hand." Said Unohana, catching her alone.

"I may or may not have slapped Kyoraku-taichou across the face over his drinking when I woke Unohana-taichou."

"I'd heard rumours to that affect. It's not something you want to discuss in front of his parents."

"No. It isn't." Said Nanao quietly.

Nanao was startled when a hand gently squeezed her good one.

"You're good for him Nanao-san. He won't hurt himself as long as you're there for him. He cares deeply for you. Don't allow your spirit ever forget that again."

Nanao nodded slowly. "And please call me Reitsu Nanao-san." The motherly healer squeezed her hand once more before releasing it.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Nanao-san! There you are." Called Lana.

Nanao approached. The first thing she noticed was Shunsui's cool air. The second was the other man. He was tall with black hair, dark eyes and glasses.

"Nanao-san this is my husband Larry Dighnku. Larry this is Ise-taichou of the eighth division."

"Charmed." Said the man, picking up her hand to kiss it.

It was well concealed. Shunsui was the only person who noticed it but Nanao's reiatsu sparked defensively to his touch. Shunsui set the other man with a hard look. There was no secret around the fact that he didn't like Dighnku and his Nanao-chan was an excellent judge of character. Nanao realised he was reading her reiatsu and blocked him out.

"It's nice to meet you." Said Nanao, without making eye contact.

"Larry owns Dighnku record label Nanao-san. He had to work late. Nanao-san?"

Nanao snapped back to reality when Shunsui put a worried hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry. I think it's that painkiller Reitsu-san gave me. What were you saying?"

Nanao listened politely as Lana babbled away happily. She was perfectly composed.

"There's my beautiful baby girl." Said Larry, taking his infant daughter from his father in law and cooing at her. "Daddy loves you. Yes daddy does."

"He's just amazing with her." Lana gushed lovingly. "I bet any child would be delighted to be his daughter. He spoils her rotten. Larry's a huge part of her life."

"Love her more than all my music put together." Said Larry shooting Nanao a smile.

Shunsui looked slightly sick and Nanao reprimanded him with a look.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Larry laughed slightly. "Shunsui isn't too fond of me Nanao-san you'll have to forgive him. He thinks I'll leave because I'm so much younger than Lana-chan but he doesn't understand that I'd never leave my girls. Never."

"That's good to hear Dighnku-san" Said Unohana politely. She'd joined the conversation with Juushiro after Shunsui had left to talk with his Father.

Larry nodded, smiling brightly.

"Would you like to hold my favourite girl Nanao-san? She seems to like you."

Nanao nodded silently and took the baby who cuddled up to her. She focused her attention on the child in her arms. As long as she only saw the child she'd be fine. She really was feeling quite unwell.

A few minutes later Sun looked up at her with big dark eyes and smiled happily, clapping her hands. Nanao's concentration faulted.

"Lana-san could you take her?" Nanao heard herself ask.

"Sure Nanao-san. Are you okay?"

"You know I'm not feeling too well. I think I'm going to turn in for the night."

"Oh you poor thing."

"Will you be okay walking back alone Ise-san?" Asked Unohana, concerned.

"I'll be fine. It's just a headache. The fresh air will help."

"If you're sure."

"Could you tell taichou where I'm gone when you see him I don't want to interrupt his conversation."

"Of course Nanao-san."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

When Nanao reached her room she ran into the bathroom and was violently sick. After a few minutes she pushed herself to her feet. Her legs were shaky and she walked back into her room on auto pilot, fumbling with her furisode and obi and stripping it off at a frantic pace. Once her clothes were gone she pulled her slide from her hair, shakily placing it down before quickly yanking the pins from her bun until she felt her hair cascade down her back. She took a shaky breath and returned to the bathroom, sidestepping the toilet she stumbled to the sink turning on the faucet. Nanao splashed her face with the ice cold water before looking up and into the mirror.

A pain ripped through her body like she'd never felt before.

Nanao screamed.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Oh dear. Just when we thought Nanao's life was calming down... I'm so cruel...:( Anyway i'm sorry this is so late. I got caught up in a one shot that wouldn't leave me alone... Please leave a review it'll only take a few seconds.**


	5. Chapter 5

"So it was definitely her kidou again?" Ukitake asked his distraught friend carefully.

"That's what Retsu said. She says she's never seen a case this bad… She had to restrain her reiatsu completely Juu." Shunsui replied worriedly.

"Do you know the cause Shunsui-kun?"

Shunsui shook his head sadly. "She's been on top of the world all day. I just can't figure it."

"Shunsui-san, Juushiro-san."

"Retsu-san!"

"How is she?" Asked Juushiro, concerned.

"She's stable, though her reiatsu is still restrained. I would like to go somewhere private and perhaps try to get to the root of this problem."

Both men nodded in return.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"I have no idea why this would have happened again…" Said Shunsui dejectedly.

"Lets look at this logically Shun. We'll start with her promotion."

"Definitely not. Once I reassured her that it wouldn't affect my status it wasn't hard to convince her. She was genuinely happy."

"Nanao's a private person…"

"No! Juu she never replaced her barriers after that meeting. Her reiatsu can't lie!"

"So you've had constant contact with her all day?" Retsu broke in.

"She shut me out late in the evening."

"Lets try the party. Who did she have contact with?" Unohana broke in soothingly.

"Everyone."

"Were any of the nobles particularly nasty?"

"Not really… You know how some of them can get but Nanao-Chan isn't going to fall to that. She isn't fond of nobility so their opinions are worth little with her. Most of them were more interested in her anyway."

"Well she spent most the night with one of the three of us and with your family Shun."

"She was a little uncomfortable to begin with but that's normal."

"She seemed to get along very well with Lana-chan."

"She did." Said Retsu with a smile. "I was pleasantly surprised. Nanao san's a solitary person but she usually find's it harder to get along with women. It was nice to see."

"You're right. From what I know of her childhood Nanao-chan grew up around boys."

"So we don't think it was anything Lana-san said or did. What about your Mother Shunsui-san?"

"Mom's wanted to meet Nanao-chan since she first became my Lieutenant. I think she may have been a little too outgoing for Nanao-chan's nature but they got along well. They talked about Kidou and the fourteenth district."

"Why the fourteenth?" Asked Juushiro and Retsu together.

"That's where Nanao-chan grew up. It's Mum's district too."

"Maybe something from her past?" Said Unohana. Juushiro nodded slowly.

"Do you know anything about it Shun?"

"She was taken in by a hairdresser twenty years before seretei. I only found out today… Other than that she really doesn't say much about it. She was still a child when she got here…"

"So the fourteenth is a possibility."

"What about your Father Shunsui?"

"He actually liked her." Said Shunsui, still a bit amazed. "You know what my dad's like, picky. But he took a real shine to her. She seemed pretty comfortable with him too. Probably more so than she was with Mum or Lana-chan actually."

"Her personality is pretty similar to his Shun-kun. Distance and intelligence. She probably felt safe with that."

"She was in a very new situation." Unohana agreed. "Did they discuss anything in particular?"

"Literature and languages." Said Shunsui. "I was talking to Lana-chan at the time. Nanao-chan's a dab hand at languages. Thy slipped between Japanese, French and English but from what I understood she was happily enthralled."

Retsu nodded. "I don't think it had anything to do with your father."

"Me either." Ukitake agreed. Suddenly his face lit up. "What about Sun-chan?"

"That's worth considering." Said Retsu. "I'd never seen Nanao-san interact with a child before."

"Neither had I." Shunsui admitted. "She was very very good."

"She was. Maybe she's brooding? She is of the correct age." Ukitake offered.

"That's very possible. It's not unheard of for kidou artists to lose control in that condition." Retsu gave the medical standpoint.

"She can't be." Shunsui piped up simply.

"Oh. That's true Shunsui-san…" Retsu agreed.

"Why can't she?"

" Well a female soul reaper will only ever go through the process once in her life if at all. At that time the control she would possess would be pretty close to zero. That's why they often take a leave of absence. Shunsui-san professes his love for Nanao-san on a daily basis and violates her personal space regularly…"

"So basically you're saying she wouldn't be able to resist."

"Yes."

"I remember when it happened Lana-san. It was scary." Shunsui offered.

"Well that blows that idea out of the water." Said Ukitake with a sigh.

"Not necessarily. I still think her interaction with Sun-chan was interesting." Said Shunsui.

"As do I. Lets leave it aside for now though." Said Retsu. "Lets talk about Larry."

Shunsui growled under his breath.

"She was perfectly cordial with him. Definitely not comfortable though." Said Retsu.

"She didn't like him, I felt her reiatsu spark. A lot of people react like that to Larry, Nanao-chan's a good judge of character."

"You really dislike him Shunsui-san. You didn't want her left alone with him."

"Nanao-chan didn't like him and that's a good enough reason for me. I don't trust him anyway. He's greasy." Shunsui crossed his arms somewhat like a child.

"I didn't really see anything to fault him on. He seems absolutely devoted to your sister and especially Sun-san. He couldn't stop talking about her."

"I still don't like him." Shunsui pouted.

"Anymore ideas?" Asked Ukitake tiredly.

"I think we should leave it here. It's very late. I won't be discharging Nanao-san until she speaks to one of us anyway." Said Retsu.

"Alright." Shunsui agreed grudgingly.

They rose and said their goodnights.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Nanao pushed herself into a seated position with a groan. The sun coming through her window was glaring against the white of the room. She felt a weight on her wrists and held them up before her face.

_Reiatsu cuffs?_

"Not again." She groaned, putting her head in her hands as the memories of the previous evening returned. "Damnit." She cursed quietly.

"I'm afraid so Nanao-san."

Nanao's head shot up to see Unohana in the doorway.

"Retsu-san. No…"

"Unfortunately Nanao-san. If you feel you have control I can take the cuffs off. They aren't a nice experience."

Nanao nodded and watched blankly as the cuffs were removed. She rubbed her wrists absently.

"Nanao-san. I need you to tell me what happened."

"No. It doesn't matter."

"It does Nanao-san. I'm afraid procedure says that after a repeat attack the patient must speak to somebody of the cause before they are discharged.

"I don't need to."

"Nanao-san I can't discharge you until you do."

"I don't want to."

"You don't have to speak to me if you don't want to. You may be more comfortable with Kyoraku-taichou. I'll fetch him."

"NO!"

Unohana paused halfway out the door. She'd been cruel but such behaviour was necessary to gain reaction from Nanao.

"N-no. Not Taichou. Please." She begged.

Unohana turned back to her patient.

"This has to do with Shunsui-san Nanao-san?"

"No. I can't, I can't they're a happy family. Can't can't can't ruin that. Can't." Nanao muttered to herself.

"Nanao?" She asked worriedly.

"Already dislikes him… Kill him… With his favourite girls… Never leave… Never."

Unohana's heart dropped. Nanao knew Larry.

"Nanao-san talk to me." The words seemed to snap Nanao out of it and the newest captain looked at her with hurt filled eyes.

"I…I died in a bus crash Unohana-taichou."

Unohana held her breath and sat down cautiously on the foot of the bed.

"I-I was on my way to a piano recital with my dad. W-we arrived in seretei together b-but…"

Unohana waited patiently.

"B-but I was only little a-and he got b-bored of me a-and left one n-night." Nanao took a shuddering breath. "H-he left me a note. I was holding him back…"

Unohana's breath caught as Nanao suddenly met her eyes.

"I have a sister Unohana-taichou. A sister. Taichou's _niece_ is my baby sister." She whispered brokenly. "How do you react to something like that?" She asked pleadingly. "Please… I don't know… I don't know how… to react to s-something like that. Tell me… please…?"

The anger welled up in Unohana as memories of the previous night flooded her mind. That bastard! That bastard had been purposely fawning over Sun just to hurt Nanao! How could he! His behaviour was despicable!

"How..?" Asked Nanao softly

"Oh Nanao-san I'm so sorry." She touched the other woman's shoulder gently. "There's no manual for something like this. You just have to talk it out."

"But I don't want to talk."

"I know. I know you don't Nanao-san but it's the only way you're going to get over this." Said Unohana softly.

"What's there to say?"

"Do you think maybe you should tell Shunsui?"

"No! Taichou will kill him. I can't do that. They're happy Retsu-san ."

"Then I'm afraid you'll just have to talk to me Nanao-san."

"And what would you like me to say? That it hurt?"

"Start with that." Unohana soothed.

"L-Larry's real name is Shuugi- Ise. We stuck together eighteen years after entering seireitei… He got angry because I wouldn't go into the music business. Said it was our only way out of the slums. You see I'm a good pianist, and singer but I wanted to be a Shinigami… One night… He'd been drinking… and I said no in front of one of his girlfriends… He was rather violent… I fell unconscious and when I woke up the next morning… he was gone… I was too young to work by the fourteenth's laws and I spent three years on the streets before a hairdresser took me in. I came to seireitei twenty years later…"

Against her better judgement Retsu reached for her and enveloped her in a comforting hug.

"I'm so sorry Nanao-san." She whispered. "So sorry…"

"I'm sorry I caused so much trouble again. I just… I was doing my best to ignore it but Sun-chan looked up at me and I realised that I-I was looking at my own eyes and it just smacked me right in the face all of a sudden. I'm not stupid. I know what he was doing to me all night and I know letting him get to me was exactly what he wanted and I hate that! I hate it!"

"Shhh." Retsu soothed, kissing her hair. "It's okay."

"I… I have abandonment issues. I'll admit to that, it isn't something I can hide, it's clear as day." Said Nanao with a self mocking laugh.

"That isn't your fault Nanao-san." Said Unohana comfortingly. "And recognising that those issues are there is the first step."

"Ha! Learning how to look taichou in the eye again is going to be the first step Retsu-san."

"What bothers you more Nanao-san? That your father has walked back into your life or how it effects your relationship with Shunsui-san?" Retsu watched her patient and friend's face carefully. It was a nasty question, especially when she was already sure of the answer to it but Nanao was ignoring it and that wasn't right either.

"Retsu-san my father married his sister. It's not like I'm a normal Rukongai adoption here. This is my biological father, my biological sister. This makes Lana-san my step mother. Retsu-san this makes taichou my uncle." She put her head in her hands, sighing heavily. "Do you have any idea how awkward that makes me feel?"

"He's of no blood direct relation to you, and he doesn't know."

"But I do." Nanao stressed. "I do." She repeated, voice cracking.

"Nanao…"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Nanao-chan!"

Shunsui was across the room in three long strides and Nanao found herself in his lap before she could even blink. She wanted to push him away. She just felt so dirty… like everything they had had been soiled but as soon as she was in his arms it all just faded away. The warmth behind that hug, the sincerity, the care… As corny as it sounded she just wanted to huddle up in that feeling and stay there forever. She allowed herself the weakness for once, fisting his haori and hiding her face in the soft fabric as the tears burned her eyes.

"Nanao-chan what's the matter?" He asked softly, rubbing her back comfortingly. That brought on the tears stronger and he held her tighter to him, worry creasing his features.

"I can't tell you." She choked out.

"You frightened me."

"I'm sorry." She sobbed.

"Shhhh. Just get better Nanao-chan, and know that you can tell me anything."

_Not this_. She thought sorrowfully. _I can't tell him this_.

"I can't…"

"It's okay." He murmured into her hair.

He allowed her to cry herself out before finally speaking again.

"Nanao-chan, please don't leave me. If you die… If you leave me… I die too." He said thickly.

Her heart almost stopped. Her biggest fear was that he'd abandon her if he found out and here he was asking _her_ not to leave _him. The irony of the situation was almost laughable. She squeezed him as tight as she could._

"_I'm not going anywhere unless you want me gone taichou."_

"_Shunsui, Nanao-chan, and I never want you gone."_

_She pulled away, wiping her eyes impatiently but smiling tearfully._

"_That's better." He murmured. "You'd better get better quick Nanao-chan. You have our squad extremely worried about you."_

"_Who found me?"_

"_I did. When Retsu-san told me you'd gone home I knew there was something wrong with my Nanao-chan. I thought it was your hand but then there was a reiatsu explosion just as I reached your door…"_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_It's okay Nanao-chan." He soothed._

"_I feel like a child."_

"_Nanao-chan you spent seven years making sure I never killed myself. At least you're accidentally self destructive. That is not childish and it is not weak." He said seriously. "Actually according to Retsu-san you're pretty damn strong." He teased lightly._

_A smile twitched her lips at that. It was worth everything._

"_Retsu-san says I can leave in three days. I'm still run down from fighting Lisa so the attack didn't help."_

"_You know what that means Nanao-chan."_

"_Party." She sighed. Shunsui grinned, nudging her._

"_They can celebrate your promotion and your recovery."_

_Nanao looked wary causing Shunsui to laugh happily at the normality of the situation. As long as she still made that face everything was alright. _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_A/N: Please don't kill me! I know it's been way too long and I know I left you hanging. This is short. Basically I wrote myself into a corner and I'm having a hard time getting out again so the pace may be a bit off._

_Review if you've any bright ideas_

_Becca_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Really reeeeally short chapter. Still working my way from that corner, but hey, it's something at least…**

Nanao sighed contentedly as she stood in the weak early morning light of the office. It was good to be home. She couldn't help the affection that welled in her chest at the thought. Home… She hadn't had one without her job. It sounded pathetic even to her but it was true. This division was her family but without the matriarchal role she was completely at a loss.

Now… She couldn't help the slow grin. She was a captain. She was captain of the eighth without Shunsui dying or leaving. It was like a dream. Her smile failed slightly as thoughts of Shunsui brought inevitable thoughts of his family. She shook her head. She wasn't going to think about that.

There was no way in hell she was going back to the fourth for the _third_ time in less than a month.

No way.

Besides. It didn't really matter… She had her new family in the division. She didn't need that bastard. She ignored the small voice in her head that pointed out that Shunsui was a member of both and her reaction had proved that she _did_ need him.

The thought of her reaction made her uncomfortable. Unohana had hit the nail on the head. It wasn't Larry's presence that bothered her, he could go jump off a cliff for all she cared. It was what it meant to her relationship with Shunsui.

Nanao was not naïve. She'd admitted to herself over a century ago that Shunsui Kyoraku had made himself at home in her heart and that he wasn't leaving. She'd stubbornly refused to examine her feelings any further and now she was given no choice.

She hated it.

And what was more she hated her father more than she ever had!

But Sun-chan…

Nanao wasn't an idiot. She'd fallen head over heels for that child and there was no way she could begrudge her or Lana-san either. She was a sister… It still felt bizarre but it explained everything.

She sighed, shaking her head to clear it. She needed to get her paperwork done if she was going to attend the party in her honour that night.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Nanao-chan!" Sang Shunsui as he entered the office.

"Hello taichou."

"Shunsui, Nanao-chan." He scolded.

"You slept well?" She enquired.

"Yep." He said happily. "I was talking to Lana-chan this morning too! She said to tell you she's glad you're feeling better and that she had fun the other night. You were a big hit Nanao-chan."

Nanao smiled genuinely despite the hurt. She was truly glad.

"I'm so happy Nanao-chan. My family don't usually take to people that well! I mean look at Larry. I can't stand him and neither can dad."

"Your father?" Said Nanao, surprised.

"It's why he disappeared when Larry showed up. Dad's more subtle than I am about it but it's a given that he doesn't like him. Smart man my Dad." Said Shunsui, his face darkening momentarily.

"Anyway he liked you. Kyoraku men have a thing about smarts." Said Shunsui with a wink.

Nanao rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"Anyway if you need me Nanao-chan I'll be on the roof!" He sang.

Nanao laughed softly once he was gone. Good old Shunsui. Only he could bring up exactly what was paining her and make her laugh about it. With a small smile on her lips she went back to her work."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Having fun Nanao-chan?"

"I am." Said Nanao with a warm smile. "I haven't seen them this happy in a long time."

"Ah but why shouldn't they be?" Said Shunsui. "They've got you back as a captain and you aren't in hospital."

"Thank gods." Nanao muttered, causing Shunsui to grin. Nanao made no secret of how much she hated the fourth division.

"How's your hand by the way? It's not bandaged anymore."

"Don't tell Unohana that."

"Nanao-chan. If Unohana says it should be bandaged…"

"Pot and Kettle." Nanao muttered. "It'll heal faster in the air. The kidou is working extremely slowly."

"But the infection…"

"I'm keeping it clean. Besides, the sooner I can swing a blade the better. I feel like a sitting duck."

That was true. Shunsui had thought her oblivious to his abnormal presence but apparently not. While he knew Nanao could probably look after herself even with her blades and one hand out of action he wasn't going to chance her getting attacked either. He'd been unconscious at the time but apparently Aizen had not been much impressed that he'd lived. Nanao-chan might as well have painted the target on her chest.

"I know that's why you've been around so much."

"Nanao-chan."

"It's okay. I get it." She said simply.

He touched her cheek and she jumped back as if scalded. She saw the hurt flood his eyes and her heart stopped.

"I-I-"

"It's okay Nanao-chan. I shouldn't have." Said Shunsui quietly. "But I wish you'd tell me what's wrong. You aren't yourself…" He said quietly.

She could still see the hurt in his eyes. He never could hide his feelings, his eyes always betrayed him, so huge and sincere… She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Taichou I-"

"You haven't let me touch you since the day you woke up. What's the matter Nanao-chan?" He asked sadly.

"I…" She decided it was easier to show than tell. Carefully she let her barrier slip.

It was all Shunsui could do to contain a gasp. His Nanao-chan's reiatsu was an emotional mess.

"Nanao-chan…"

"I can't have anyone alter the balance." She said quietly. "If I end up in the fourth again…"

Shunsui nodded. On instinct he lifted his arms but dropped them again. He just wanted to make it all go away… She closed the link again.

"It'll give you a headache. I'm fine." She promised. He could see the sincerity in her eyes.

"Okay." He said simply.

His eyes gave him away again though, and Nanao had to grit her teeth. She was avoiding emotion by avoiding his touch but what she saw in his eyes was enough. The almost desperate urge to touch her, to hold her. He just wanted her back. It wasn't a lot for him to ask, she knew that. He simply didn't know the whole story.

Nodding to himself Shunsui swallowed hard, disappearing back into the crowd of officers without another word.

He got extremely drunk that night, Nanao expected he would, but when she put him to bed in the early hours he was nowhere near his limit. He wouldn't break his promise to her, even if he hurt.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Life went back to relative normalcy over the following week. Not much had changed in the working relationship of the eighth division captains with Nanao's promotion. Shunsui still slept eighteen hours a day, Nanao still did all the paperwork and Shunsui still flirted shamelessly, if a little less outrageously. He didn't want Nanao back in the fourth anymore than she wanted to be there. Nanao still hit him with the nearest heavy object. All that had changed was Nanao's ability to sign Shunsui's work, he had an excuse not to now, and Shunsui's compliments on her uniform, which now centered around her captain's haori which "Made her skin look as pale and fragile as freshly fallen snow. Beautiful."

Life was good, minus her inability to take Shunsui's touch. She'd allowed it a few times over the week momentarily but it was still enough to throw the gentle balance of her emotions dangerously. She couldn't bring herself to take it from him though, not when she knew how much she hurt him…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey Nanao-chan. Look who's here on a visit!" Called Shunsui happily.

Nanao tensed but couldn't help but relax when she saw who it was. Sun-chan was bouncing happily in her uncle's arms.

Shunsui felt himself relax as a happy smile spread across his friend's face. Truth be told he couldn't have been certain how she'd react to the infant.

"Hello Sun-chan." Nanao greeted the infant, earning a string of gurgles and happy claps. Nanao laughed slightly. "So what brings you to visit your Uncle Shunsui?"

"Lana-chan had to accompany Larry to a meeting in the thirty first Nanao-chan. Sun-chan is staying with her granddad but granddad had a meeting with the Kuchiki's. Didn't he Sun-chan?" Said Shunsui, tickling her stomach to squeals of laughter. "And Grandma is staying with friends this week right Sun-chan? So you came to stay with your uncle Shunsui and Auntie Nanao for the day!"

Nanao couldn't help but grin at the status Shunsui had just given her. If only he knew…

"Well at least the paperwork is done." Said Nanao amused. "I have a feeling I'm going to have a hard time making anyone do their work with you around Sun-chan."

The baby reached for her and Shunsui handed the child over happily. The grin almost split his face when the infant wrapped her little arms around Nanao's neck in what was an undeniable hug. Nanao giggled, hugging her back gently.

Nanao felt her whole body relax as she inhaled the soft baby scent. There was nothing more relaxing either as a woman or reiatsu wise. Her powers were calmer than they had been in weeks. Shunsui could tell too it seemed as a soft smile crossed his face. She could almost read his thoughts. Anything that calmed her reiatsu these days was welcome, even if he couldn't understand it.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Nanao-san. Where's Shunsui?"

Both Nanao and Sun looked up at the voice. Mr. Kyoraku's breath caught in his throat momentarily.

"He's up on the roof sleeping sir. Right Sun-chan?"

The little girl gurgled happily.

"If you go up the stairs there's a ladder leading to the roof."

"Right." Said the older man absently as his eyes flicked between the Captain and the infant. How in the world had he missed it? Not just Sun's immediate attraction to the woman but their blatant similarities? They had the same eyes, hair colour… Even the same reiatsu presence. Ise-Nanao was releated to his granddaughter somehow, he didn't know how yet, but he was certain of it. Did she know? He wondered. Yes. He answered himself. There was something so fragile about her, something that hadn't been there during the banquet… Did this have to do with why her reiatsu had attacked her so? What could she possibly know that made her loathe herself so?

As the questions flicked through his mind Mr Kyoraku got the uncomfortable feeling that he knew exactly what was going on. He wouldn't jump to conclusions though, not without facts, and he wouldn't confront her either. She couldn't take it right then.

Silently he swore to make certain the new captain saw that child on a regular basis before he turned and made his way up to the roof.

Nanao slumped back in her chair once the family head had left the room, sighing tiredly. Sun looked up at her curiously.

"It's okay sweetheart. I'm fine." She soothed softly. Even for an infant who couldn't possibly know what she was talking about Sun didn't look all that convinced and Nanao's heart rose to her throat as she reached her little arms out looking at her imploringly with those violet eyes. Nanao had never believed Shunsui when he waxed lyrical about how she had eyes that could make him do anything. It was a common feature in the silly little poems he left in her desk and Nanao generally ignored it, but wow… If she could use her eyes half as well as that little girl…

"Don't look at me like that." Said Nanao quietly.

Little arms continued to reach and Nanao pulled her in. Sun settled against her shoulder contentedly and Nanao rubbed her back in calming circles.

She sighed again, quietly.

"You can't keep reaching out for me like this little one." She murmured. "You're going to give us away… But then, you don't know why you like me at all do you?" Said Nanao with a sad smile.

"Your granddad knows something is up now you know. I'm just lucky he didn't ask." Nanao admitted, kissing the little girl's curls gently.

"I love you little one, even if I don't get to see you all that much you never forget that. Never forget that, okay?" Nanao whispered tightly.

"Wanna know why you like me baby girl? Why I feel good? It's because you recognise my reiatsu as family." She whispered, stroking the hair of the now sleeping child. "Because I'm your sister… I love you Sun-chan and that's why I'm going to be a good big sister and make sure you never, _ever _find that out." Nanao promised softly.

"Because I don't want you to fight with your daddy over me. Your daddy loves you, very very much. You won't see me all that much Sun-chan but I'll protect you with my life I swear it. I'm your sister." She cracked. "I'm your sister."

Nanao squeezed her eyes closed for a half a minute, willing her tears back and her reiatsu settle. It was calmer… Saying it out loud had done her some good, or maybe it was just having her so close." She conceded. Either way she was glad she'd gotten it off her chest.

A small part of her knew Mr Kyoraku was going to push this matter at some point, but that wasn't important right then.

"I'm your sister." She whispered once more, before gathering her thoughts and rising.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know, I know! It's been ages! I'm sorry! I sat down to write this chapter and it just took off by itself, good news for you guys! That means faster updates. I'm out of my corner! Until this plot twist runs me right back into one at least! Enjoy!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter Seven**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Shunsui. Pawning off work on that lovely co captain of yours again I see?"

"Dad." Shunsui greeted, rolling over too look at the other man. "You ran into Nanao-chan then?"

"She's got Sun-chan out in the courtyard. It would seem you aren't being much help."

"They're happy enough without me. Nanao-chan loves Sun-chan. She has her Reiatsu calm. Anything that calms Nanao-chan right now is fine by me."

A sadness came to a younger man's face that had Mr Kyoraku sitting down beside him on the roof.

"She's still ill."

"Her reiatsu is a complete mess." Said Shunsui quietly. "I don't know what to do for her anymore. The slightest shift and she's teetering on the edge of self destruction again."

"All you can do is be there for her Shunsui."

He shook his head sadly.

"I can't... All I do is make it worse dad. The best thing I can do for her is stay away from her but I just don't know how to do that...

"You're exasperating it?"

"I'm the worst. Unohana says there's something about me triggering it."

"And you believe her?"

"If Retsu says it's me it's me. Nanao had to tell her what was going on before the fourth would release her after the second attack."

"She's suffered with this before now."

"The fight she cut her hand open in?"

"Mr Kyoraku nodded."

"It was a power fight. Yamamoto lifted the law that banished the vizards, you've heard the story?"

"Yes."

"My old Lieutenant, Lisa, was one of the them, you met her once I think."

"Yes I remember."

Shunsui nodded, his father hadn't liked her he remembered.

"Anyway a loophole saw that when Lisa came back Nanao was forced out of the lieutenant seat."

"What!"

"Nanao was promoted on the understanding that Lisa leaving was treachery, but Lisa didn't leave of her own free will and she was never treacherous so the central forty six kicked Nanao out of her seat."

"That's just ridiculous! She served as lieutenant well over a century!"

"That's what we thought, every captain in the goeti objected but the central forty six overruled us and Nanao lost her job. There was more to it than a simple job though. Before Lisa left she was Nanao's mentor. Nanao was still in her childhood body and Lisa was something of a mother to her. There's no denying that they are the image of each other. Nanao looked like Lisa's biological daughter even though the age difference is only forty years. Lisa was cruel to her on returning... called her a replacement for herself... That's something Nanao had to fight against as a new lieutenant, there was an awfully long time when Nanao received no respect and there are still whispers to this day. Having Lisa turn on her and throw that at her was more than she could take. She has severe abandonment issues and Lisa threw that trust in her face. She lost control. I have no idea what caused this second attack but I'm still at the root of it somehow and my presence isn't helping this time."

Shunsui shrugged helplessly.

"If she took her seat one hundred and twenty seven years ago she was very old to be in a child body wasn't she?"

"Nanao doesn't talk much about her childhood at all, but it wasn't good. When she had her first health check before entering the academy it was noted that she'd been severely malnourished. Her last twenty years in the districts she'd eaten well but before that... Nanao wouldn't open her mouth about it. She's a fourteenth district soul... That's a good district. Her malnourishment coupled with... well if Nanao had opened her mouth whoever her care giver was would have been done for neglect and abuse."

Child abuse. That was what Shunsui wouldn't say. She'd been hit.

"Anyway the malnourishment as a child meant she was miles behind physically... There was always a question over whether she'd reach maturity at all. That's why she was a child soul so long. She developed mentally but physically she was very very stunted."

"She's back on track now."

"We never could work out how that was." Said Shunsui laughing slightly. "It was the reiatsu she was hiding. A child's body can't handle that much power and her reiatsu overcame the malnourishment. She would have gotten there eventually, Nanao's over three hundred now."

"That's in and around the benchmark for a long living soul." Mr Kyoraku agreed. "She'll get it together Shunsui... just give her time."

"I know... I just... I want to help and there doesn't seem to be anything I can do but stay away from her."

"I'll make sure she sees Sun-san if it's helping Shunsui. Do you think she could handle Lana?"

"We don't think Lana has anything to do with it, but warn me so I'm there."

"Of course."

"Are you coming with me?"

Mr Kyoraku saw the hesitation.

"Shunsui she may need you to stay away but I guarantee you she doesn't want you to. Avoiding her is just going to hurt her feelings. She's extremely attached to you."

"Alright." Shunsui hefted himself up. "Lets go."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"That is adorable." Said Mr Kyoraku quietly.

Shunsui just smiled.

Nanao was fast asleep on the office couch, a sleeping Sun held securely to her chest as their bodies rose and fell gently.

He really didn't want to wake her but knew he had little choice. He hunkered down beside them.

"Nanao-chan." He called softly. He got no response.

"Nanao-chan." A little louder this time. She muttered something in her sleep before falling quiet again.

"Nanao-chan." He touched her cheek. She sighed softly, turning into the touch of his hand. "What?" She asked sleepily.

"Sun-chan has to go home Nanao-chan."

She sighed again. "Okay." He felt her eyeslashes flutter against the palm of his hand and he moved it back to her hair as she opened her eyes and got her bearings.

"Sorry." She murmured, supporting the infant and sitting up.

"It's quite alright Ise-san." The last of her sleep disappeared from her eyes at the other voice.

"Mr Kyoraku." She greeted with a bow of her head. "Apologies for stealing your granddaughter."

"She seems quite content Ise-taichou." He said amused.

Nanao offered a weak smile. He knew, he knew or he was very close to knowing, she could see it in his eyes...

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Shunsui started as Nanao poked him hard in the ribs, making a rather undignified snorting sound before opening his eyes to laughter from the rest of the captains. Jyuushiro and Retsu were smiling fondly and even Nanao rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"Now that you're back with us Kyoraku-taichou might we get on with the discussion of new officers?"

"Yes Yama-Ji."

"How many new recruits has the eighth the capacity for this year?"

Nanao's help was not forthcoming and Shunsui scratched the back of his head.

"Probably in and around the twenty mark again Yama-Ji."

"Ise-taichou?"

"While normally he'd be in and around right." She said to titters. "We're short thirty four officers this year."

"That's a big number."

"We had eight casualties this year, eleven are slated for transfer, most to the kidou corps. One to the sixth and one to the twelfth. That leaves us with fifteen retirements."

"Fifteen is high."

Nanao nodded.

"The division are getting older... quite a few of the officers I entered with have hit the elder stage recently and have chosen retirement to spend their remaining years with their families. On top of that we had three pregnancies during the year and two looking for early retirement to start families."

"That's a lot of seats."

"Yes." Nanao agreed. "Fortunately because the division have aged the way they have we have officers lined up to fill the gaps in the shuffle. The only seated officer we will be short is a seventh seat as our eighth seat will be an incoming unseated officer. Transfers are more than welcome."

"So you'll only be requiring unseated officers on academy graduation?"

"Yes but we'd like a few with some promise. Allowing the division grow this way has worked quite well."

"And you'll need officers to replace the next wave of outgoing seats."

"Yes, I figure we'll have about seven years before the next wave, plenty of time to train people up."

"The eighth is quite internalised with such a way of running things."

"People tend not to transfer out." Nanao agreed. "We haven't had a seated transfer in over seventy years. Our transfers tend to be unseated officers that aren't happy."

"A lot of them are kido artists." Said Shunsui. "They made the mistake of picking the goeti over the corps and Nanao facilitates their transfers."

"Aren't they picky about that?" Asked Hitsugaya.

"Notoriously." Said Shunsui amused. "But they've been asking for Nanao-chan so long now it's no secret they respect her abilities. She picked a fight with them over it shortly after becoming lieutenant. The eighth is the only division in the goeti they'll accept officers from without entrance exam."

"Nanao-san dear I have a couple of unseated officers that have wanted out a while... They got a straight no from the kidou corps... would you take them?"

"They got a straight no without testing?"

Unohana nodded.

"I can take them... they'll need maybe three years in the eighth before I can legitimately put them up for transfer if they are qualified..."

"They'll need it dear. They're seven and eleven years healing now their combative kidou will need work... They've never asked for transfer within the divisions, the fourth like the eighth is quite internalised but I think they may jump at it if I offered it to them. They find their work tedious."

"They may stay with the eighth." Shunsui offered. "If they want combative they'd be better with Nanao. The corps are very academic."

"Either way they're yours provided they consent."

"Nice!" Said Shunsui happily. "Anyone got a seventh seat for us while you're at it?"

The room at large laughed.

"I may." Offered Hitsugaya. "Our eleventh seat is sorely underranked and we can shuffle our whole division up one fairly comfortably. We'll talk about it after the meeting."

Both eighth division heads nodded.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Nanao-chan! Where have you been?" Asked Shunsui happily.

"I was out picking up my haori's taichou."

"Oh you got them lined? It has been getting colder. Can't have my Nanao-chan catching cold. Lets see?"

He smiled as she pulled her haori away from her to reveal a familiar pink lining. It was plain but it was the exact colour of his haori.

"Sentimental aren't you?" Shunsui teased.

She threw the book she was carrying at him and he caught in chuckling.

"So violent Nanao-chan!"

"You know I could have hit you if I wanted to." She grumbled.

"I knew you loved me really." He teased.

An awkwardly heavy silence fell over them at his words. It was easy to ignore their ongoing problems until someone said the wrong thing. Usually him.

"I'm sorry Nanao-chan."

"It's okay." She said simply with the ghost of a smile.

"I miss you." He whispered.

"I know. I miss you too." She cracked.

"I wish you could tell me."

"So do I." She choked. "I'm sorry I..." She turned on her heels and left the office.

Shunsui sighed, placing his head in his hands. Gods he had a headache. Retsu'd probably be able to do something for that. He'd get another lecture but it was probably worth it. He decided.

"Retsu-san."

"Shunsui. What can I do for you?"

"I have a headache." He admitted quietly.

"Again? Shunsui what in the world is causing these?"

"Nanao." He said quietly.

"You're worried about her?"

"Yes, but the headache is the lack of reiatsu contact." He wouldn't meet her eyes.

"How?"

He sighed.

"I've always opened the link between our reiatsu... It makes me feel better when I'm stressed but Nanao still can't take my touch and that's stressing me out in itself."

He'd never seen the healer look so sympathetic before... Of course Retsu was listening to both sides of this story. She made Nanao visit at least once a week and Shunsui was there at least the same with his headaches. This was the first time he'd ever given her a reason though.

"Retsu tell me the truth. Is she ever going to tell me what's happening?"

"She's perfectly capable of telling you Shunsui-san. Will she tell you? Never of her own free will, no."

"So we're just going to stay like this? Why won't she tell me if she can?"

"She's protecting something bigger than you Shunsui, but most importantly she's protecting her heart. She's scared. You won't stay like this though."

"We won't?"

"You're going to figure it out eventually Shunsui, I don't know how you haven't so far... It's going to cause a mess, a big one, but you need to listen to her."

"Now my head hurts worse. Thanks for that Retsu."

"Oh sit still and stop moaning I'll fix it."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Nanao-san?"

Nanao looked up and smiled.

"Lana-san! This is a surprise. Are you looking for taichou?"

"No, actually I was looking for you." She admitted with an embarrassed smile.

"Sit, what can I do for you?"

"Well... Larry took Sun-chan off me and told me to go out and do something for the day but I kind of have no idea what to do with myself these days. I was just wondering if you had any free time?"

She smiled embarrassedly again.

"It's okay if you don't, I know most people have a life outside raising children."

"Well I have a training session now..." Nanao admitted.

Lana's face fell.

"That's okay, I just thought I'd try."

"If you'd like to tag along for that I can ditch afterwards."

"Seriously?"

"The joys of having two captains of the same division. Taichou is always ditching. It's nothing I can't catch up on. I have a couple errands to run out in Rukongai if you're okay with being out there..."

"I love rukongai! I just never have any idea where to go..."

"There's a big shopping district out in the third... I need a couple new Yukata, none of mine are of a high enough standard to get away with outside the division in anymore... You'll probably like it, you guys rarely get to pick your clothes right? They stock right up to noble quality."

"That sounds like fun already! Is your training session kidou or sword?"

"Kidou. Have you any actually?"

"My reiatsu is pretty miniscule. Shunsui taught me one to five for self defence. I sincerely doubt I can cast any higher."

"I'll teach you six if you like. You'd probably make it to ten before becoming too uncomfortable. I have a better read of reiatsu than taichou does." Nanao explained. "His kidou..."

"It sucks." Said Lana amused. "I'd love to learn six if you have the time."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"I just have to leave taichou a note and we can head out." Said Nanao with a smile. She looked around the office for something he was certain to read. Her eyes landed on her desk and lit up.

"Aha!" She said grabbing the notepad. "The trick with leaving notes for taichou is making him read them. He bought me this thing." She held the notepad distastefully. "last week."

"From the desk of my lovely Nanao-chan?" Lana read laughing. "Really?"

"There's been worse." Said Nanao amused, scribbling the note and pulling it off the pad. "Though he hasn't bought me underwear since the first time... He still has the scar from that."

Lana burst out laughing. Nanao and her brother were quite possibly the most amusing pair she'd come across in her life.

"He bought you lingerie?"

"That was about sixty years ago now." Said Nanao amused as she stuck the note to the office door right at Shunsui's eyelevel. "I wouldn't mind but it was actually really pretty. I wouldn't wear it on principle of course."

"It's ridiculous how good his taste can be when he wants. Then he wanders around in that silly pink thing."

"I'm pretty sure he only does it to annoy your dad and your brother." Nanao offered. "Probably me too at this point. There was the case of the matching haori turning up in my closet."

"How in the world did he get into your closet?"

"Oh it's easy enough. If you ask someone from the laundry service it'll be there with your next load of washing. He has a key anyway. I don't think he'd dare though. I actually still have it."

"Oh please tell me he doesn't know that!"

"Of course not." Said Nanao rolling her eyes. "That's just playing on one of his dirty little fantasies."

Lana choked on the water she was drinking.

"Oh there's a list... No such thing as a secret when he's drunk. His haori and I come top of the list." She rolled her eyes. "He's lost the one about the captain's haori since I've been promoted thank god! He has been spending a lot more time without that pink thing mind you. Likes to match. Of course he's even happier now since I got my haori lined."

She flapped it open to show Lana the pink.

"That's the same colour as the pink thing!"

"And just a couple shades lighter than the lining of his captain's coat." Nanao agreed. "Pink has been this division's unofficial colour since before I joined. It would have caused uproar had I picked anything else." She admitted.

"That and purple is the sixths." She shrugged. "And Kuchiki taichou does not need his ego inflated anymore than it already is."

"I'd argue the same could be said about my brother."

"I can keep your brother's ego under control. I have no control over Kuchiki-taichou."

Lana giggled.

"Probably true. I've never seen a woman win an argument with him like you can."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"So your officers, they're really good at kidou right?" Lana asked as they walked.

"The eighth specialise in combative kidou yes."

"Is that because Shunsui spends so much time drunk?"

"Kind of... Not so much anymore." She said thoughtfully. "Before and probably for the guts of twenty years after I became lieutenant he drank far far too much. That's when kidou started to become the squad's thing."

"He blamed himself when the lieutenant before you was hurt. He was a mess." Said Lana remembering. "You're actually really really like her from what I remember of her. Are you two related?"

Nanao smiled.

"No, Lisa's of no blood relation to me at all. Of course there were whispers when I was appointed but we both know our family tree and there's no connection."

"You probably took a lot of rubbish for that when Shunsui appointed you."

"It was quite hard." Nanao agreed. "But I knew it wasn't my appearance... At that point it was my work ethic." She said amused.

Lana laughed.

"Trust Shunsui. His taste is good though, you've been there ever since."

"Pfft taichou's run of lieutenants is the most impressive in the goeti. In the thousand years the goeti has been in operation he's had a grand total of two hundred and thirty eight Lana-san. Give that each officer has an average of two hundred years service time the most there should have been is around ten when you allow for deaths on the job."

"How did he have that many?"

"How else? He insisted all his lieutenants be female. Most filed harassment suits within a year and quit within five."

"You and Lisa stayed."

"Lisa's a lesbian Lana-san. She was the perfect match for his pervertedness."

"What about you?"

"I don't really have an explanation for me other than I said no."

"What?"

"Within the first five years he's managed to wear every lieutenant he's ever had down and into his bed. I said no and have done continuously for one hundred and twenty seven years. Hell even Lisa gave in eventually and her interest there was pretty minimal."

"You've never?"

"Nope."

"Ever?"

"Nope... I've never understood why people find that so hard to believe to be honest."

"Are you kidding me you're like an old married couple!" Said Lana laughing. "My gods we all just assumed it was a steady thing that nobody bothered acknowledging!"

"Taichou and steady in the same sentence. You've got a sense of humour."

"Ouch." Said Lana amused. "He can't be that bad."

"Depends on what you like to call bad I suppose." Nanao shrugged. "He hasn't had a girlfriend in sixty years."

"Shunsui? You are kidding me?"

"I didn't say no women." Said Nanao amused. "There are plenty of those believe me." She rolled her eyes. "He hasn't been in a committed relationship since then though."

"And what about you?" Asked Lana with a teasing smile.

"Twenty but that's beside the point."

"Ah ah ah. Spill. What did the last guy do to put Captain Ise off dating for twenty years?"

"He reminded me of my father." Nanao offered lightly. She didn't need to get into why exactly it was bad to be like her father with his wife.

"Some people are attracted to that some people aren't I think." Lana said thoughtfully. "I see very little of my father in Larry but at the same time you and Shunsui are as close as you can get and you're very like dad personality wise. Shunsui's very like our mother. Do you see anything of your father in Shunsui?"

"Very little." Said Nanao fairly. There was the drink but she didn't want to out that to her captain's sister. So far everything she'd said was pretty easily found out. Shunsui's idea of gifts for her were common knowledge as were his playboy tendencies.

"They look nothing alike, sound nothing alike, and behave nothing alike."

"But?"

"They're both very dependent personalities at times I suppose."

"See that'd drive me mad. Larry's one of the most independent men I've ever met."

Nanao smiled.

She could read the lie straight from her face.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"I had the best day Nanao-san, thank you so much for doing this for me."

"It was fun." Said Nanao with an easy smile. "I haven't really been out of Seireitei since my promotion... Just to get this lined." She gestured to her coat.

"You gave a captain's coat to a Rukongai soul to line." Lana breathed.

"Seems stupid but I was careful, I gave it to the same guy in the third that you got your kimono from. He's an old friend, we grew up together, and it's amazing what it did for his business. He needed the lift." She shrugged.

"It was nice to see where Larry and Mum came from too. I can't believe you knew where the streets were and everything."

"It's not such a big place when you've lived there a while." Said Nanao with a smile.

"The hairdresser you lived with was so nice!"

"She's lovely. Has a habit of taking in the strays, Mama gecko, I always try to bring her food when I'm out here, she's too kind for her own good sometimes. It was good to see her." Said Nanao relaxing back into the grass to watch the sunset.

They were silent as the sun went down, Lana broke it eventually.

"Nanao-san.. If I told you something could you not tell any of my family just yet?"

"Of course, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She smiled. "Better than fine actually. I'm pregnant again."

"You're what! Congratulations!" Said Nanao laughing, excitement for her friend overcoming any other misgivings she had.

"Thank you."

"Were you trying again?"

"No, gods Nanao I got pregnant while I was still breastfeeding Sun-chan." Said Lana smiling. "My monthlies weren't even back. Surely you can tell by my weight."

"I honestly thought it was still the weight from Sun-chan." Said Nanao laughing.

"Oh gods no I was thin as a rail when I was having Sun... My weight ballooned and I just assumed I was overeating after eating for two so long."

"If that's all pregnancy weight you're quite a ways along!"

"Over three months. I'm a lot bigger this time I guess... I'm having twins."

"Wow." Said Nanao hugging her. She pulled back, her face suddenly stern. "You should not have been anywhere NEAR a training ground today Lana!" She scolded.

"Oh you weren't going to let anything happen to me."

"Accidents happen."

"Yes mom, I got that memo when I discovered I was three months pregnant yesterday." Said Lana amused.

"You only found out yesterday?"

"I know, crazy right? That's why I asked you not to tell Shunsui. I haven't even told Larry yet."

"Why in the world did you tell me?"

"Oh I had to tell someone! Mum has the biggest mouth on the planet and Larry was on business until he took Sun for me earlier. I couldn't say no to a day out! I haven't been out in months! I thought I could hold it till I got home this evening but I'm just so excited and Larry is going to be so ecstatic! Sun-chan is the apple of his eye and he gets really calm and mellow when I'm pregnant."

"Well I'm delighted for you! If you need anything at all just shout our way okay? All Shunsui does on a daily basis is sleep anyway and I want to help. Even if you just need us to run to the shops or take Sun for a few hours so you can get some sleep. I have to admit I won't envy you when you have two newborns and a walker to look after."

"I know it's going to be a nightmare but I really can't wait!"

"Do you know what you're having?"

"Girls, probably identical from their positioning in the womb according to the doctor. I kind of wanted a little boy and I know Larry does too but still plenty of time. I want a million of these and after three girls we have to be guaranteed a boy I figure. Oh I'm so excited! Here you can feel a head." She gushed, bringing Nanao's hand to her belly.

"Oomph!" She jumped. "They like you as much as sun does Nanao-san. They're jumping around in there!"

Just one of them. Thought Nanao absently.

"They aren't identical Lana-san."

"What? How can you tell?"

"Only one of them has usable reiatsu. If they were identical they'd have identical reiatsu levels. Hey she's pretty strong has your doctor any experience with reiatsu births?"

"No... Does he need it?"

"It might be safer if you have Retsu-san see you. She's still too young to tell just how much power she has but if she gets too strong steps will need to be taken to keep her sister safe."

"They can hurt each other?"

"Never purposely, but I can tell you right now should she so wish when she's all grown up this little one could pass an entry test into the academy just on what I can feel now. It's a good thing, we just don't want her sister getting hurt, she's very much a normal soul. No doubt you know your reiatsu level is very low for a soul?"

"Yes, it's why Sun-chan is so fond of Shunsui-nii, she has reiatsu and recognises the family markers. Larry's is even lower than my own."

"Baby number two's reiatsu is closer to Larry's in power but she's displaying the Kyoraku signature, Nothing wrong with low power of course, she's perfect reiatsu wise."

"You can tell she's carrying a Kyoraku signature?"

"I spend a lot of time with taichou... Retsu probably couldn't have told you that."

"What about the powerful one? Can you read her signature?"

"She's very much Larry's daughter. She's carrying his signature."

"But there's no power to Larry and he's Rukongai so he hasn't a family."

"He has a human family Lana-san." Nanao reminded. "There's power in his line somewhere, even if that line is human."

"Human's can have reiatsu?"

"Oh yes... I had a lot of spiritual energy as a human, so much that I could see souls."

"You remember being human?" Lana breathed.

"The memories of humans with extremely high pressure are never wiped. The system becomes confused as to whether they're shinigami returning from earth or soul burials. I remember my whole human existence, all that there was anyway. I died when I was five."

"Oh... What happened?"

"A crash." Said Nanao with a small smile. "I died instantly, it didn't hurt."

"So... If one of the babies carries my signature and one Larry's then what's Sun-chan? She's attached to Shunsui but her appearance is all Larry's family, it's not Kyoraku at least."

"No it's probably his recessive traits. That's a good question. Sun-chan is a mix to put it simply. She carries both signatures, that's pretty normal, most children carry a reiatsu mix. Sun-chan is more so Larry's, maybe sixty forty split. That's why she's still attached to taichou."

"So if Larry had family."

"She'd become attached to their power too." Nanao agreed.

"Thank you so much for telling me this Nanao-san... I'm going to change to Retsu-san, it's obvious you know I need to. I just have no idea how to... I always thought she only dealt with shinigami..."

"Normally she does, but you aren't a normal case... To be totally honest it's rare the second child survives long enough to be recognised as a child in these situations... The other embryo normally aborts... You have a very stubborn little girl Lana-chan."

Lana smiled.

"I'll talk to Retsu tomorrow and get an appointment made for you. That'll give you time to tell Larry first. Retsu won't tell anyone though. She's very very good at keeping secrets. I'll let you know when it is... It'll probably be before the end of the week though. You'll get a different set of information from Retsu. If your doctor now says they're healthy physically they're probably healthy physically. Retsu will give you a full account of their reiatsu's, run a reiatsu profile on the reiatsu powerful one and determine just how stubborn the other one is, that'll be read in her reiatsu and determine how much stress she can take from her twin."

"What happens if there has to be interference?"

"It won't hurt either of them. Retsu will be able to explain it better but they'll probably use taichou to lift the stubborn one's power. It'll never truly be hers but it'll hold off the other twin's reiatsu. Truthfully I don't know the details, just that it's very common in Shinigami twin pregnancy and it's not dangerous once treated."

"That's a relief. I'm really glad I told you now."

"Taichou would have told you immediately anyway." Nanao offered easily. "We should probably get you home."

"I should rescue my husband yes." Said Lana amused. "He sucks at bedtime."

Nanao laughed.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Retsu-san?"

"Nanao-san, come in, are you okay dear?"

"I'm not going to kill myself right now." Said Nanao with a weak smile. "What's happened dear?" Asked Unohana concerned. While the other woman seemed fairly stable something was going on.

"I was out all day with Kyoraku-Lana."

"Shunsui-san did say... It was hard?"

"No. I actually haven't had so much fun in a really long time." She admitted with a smile. "I really like Lana. I'm actually here on her behalf. She needs an appointment."

"Why?"

"She found out she was three months pregnant with twins yesterday."

"Three months... Poor woman probably didn't even have her period back."

"She hadn't, that's why she didn't know."

"And you've decided she needs me?"

"She's carrying fraternal twin girls Retsu-san."

"One of them is carrying a decent reiatsu signature I take it?"

Nanao looked surprised.

"It's an obvious complication when one looks at who these children's extended family are Nanao dear." Said Unohana gently.

"When Lana let me touch her belly the powerful twin responded to my reiatsu. I told Lana they were fraternal, she thought them identical and that she needed to see you. Not much else. The child is strong enough to pass the academy entrance exam at three months gestation."

"Wow... That's going to be a powerful girl. What's the signature distribution this time?"

"It's all mine." Said Nanao quietly. "They're single signature children. The less powerful is all Kyoraku, the stubbornness of the Kyoraku reiatsu is the only reason she's alive."

"Shunsui-san's reiatsu has always been particularly stubborn. She's really that weak with such powerful sisters?"

"She's on a par if not a little weaker than Larry spiritually."

"It's a miracle she's alive." Retsu breathed.

"I know. I didn't want to alarm Lana so I didn't say it but she's agreed to see you."

"I'll take her next week. If she's as weak as you say she needs the barrier placed but if she's lived into the second trimester she isn't going anywhere now. I take it you want Shunsui to do it?"

"Yes please."

"You know you could do a better job Nanao."

"Taichou would know immediately, even with him doing it it'll be a wonder if he doesn't recognise it as my reiatsu."

"Nanao dear if she's only carrying your reiatsu there's little question."

"I know." Said Nanao quietly.

"You may be best telling him before he finds out for himself, just think about it, okay dear?"

Nanao nodded.

"There's something else." She said quietly.

"What is it?"

Nanao sucked on her lips.

"I healed a bruise on Lana-san's wrist today. She said it was from banging it against a doorframe but it had obvious finger prints." She took a shaky breath. "I don't think he'll touch her while she's pregnant, she seemed certain he wouldn't and I don't think it's as bad as it was with me, he isn't drinking like he did. But she is in trouble. Just... keep an eye on it." Nanao's voice cracked.

"Oh Nanao I'm so sorry."

Nanao shrugged helplessly.

"I honestly thought they were happy Retsu-san."

"I'll monitor it."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Rat bastard..." Mr Kyoraku breathed, re-reading the information he'd just been given.

He was an Ise!

The man clenched his fists as his mind cast back to exactly what Shusnui had said about his co-captain's past.

He took a steadying breath, trying to control his shaking fists. There was no use in jumping to conclusions. Not yet.

He pulled out a sheet of paper and scribbled a note across it, folding it and sealing it with the Kyoraku wax seal.

"Haru!"

The servant ran into the room.

"Get this to Ise-taichou of the eighth and do it without Shunsui-san seeing you."

"Okay sir. I'll go-"

"You'll go now. Right now."

"Yes sir!"

Once the door had closed behind the flustered man Mr Kyoraku sighed and rested his head in his hands.

He tried to hope that his conclusions were wrong, he really did.

But he wasn't holding his breath.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Well? Any thoughts?**


End file.
